The Sith and the Grey
by editsullivan
Summary: Kyra is a powerful Grey, who is sent on a mission with a Sith lord named Darth Maul. On this mission they will find the true power of the Force that connects them both.
1. Kyra

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own any of these characters, and I do not have an affiliation with Disney or George Lucas. I just write for fun. And I do love Star Wars. One of my favorite character is Darth Maul. If you like Darth Maul as well please enjoy this fantasy story of mine.**

 **Also I want to state that English is my second language. You might find my writing style a little different :)**

 **Thank you for reading and enjoy.**

Chapter 1. Kyra

She was moving like a feral cat. Her slender athletic body was dancing around the others. While they all held the usual red colored lightsaber, hers was a double-bladed bright purple, which gave her long raven hair a beautiful dark purple glow. She twisted and turned and jumped over one of the trainee's and got him down on his stomach on the cold hard floor of the training room. When he hit the floor gave a grumbled cry and stayed down. Suddenly another trainee jumped up behind her and almost hit her on the back of her head, but as the trainee was in mid air the raven haired beauty quick as a lightning turned around and force pushed her to the other side of the room, where she laid crumpled at the back wall. Two more trainee came at her fast paced, one is on her left and the other is on her right side. She side stepped the one on the left and got him down on his knees when she force pulled him down, and gave him a side blow with her lightsaber staff. The other one was almost on top of her, barely missing her nose with his training saber, when she suddenly side turned and elbowed him squarely on his face. He fell down and was cradling his battered face. She than did a double back flip in the air and landed smoothly on her feet, barely making a sound on the cold marble floor.

And that's when she looked up and saw him standing with Master on the balcony above the training room.

He was staring right into her dark green eyes with utter curiosity and something else that she could not comprehend at that moment. Is he trying to read my mind? Well she thought for a second, he could try but it would be futile, because nobody could read her mind, even Master has a hard time to understand her sometimes. She was a very powerful force sensitive Grey. She was unique in her way.

The tall dark cloaked figure was standing next to Master. They exchanged a couple of words then he turned and left. Kyra was looking up at Master, and then he beckoned her while he waited at the top of the staircase, which led up to the balcony. With fast paced steps she was at Master's feet bowing down. Her double-bladed lightsaber clipped at the back of her belt.

"Oh my faithful and only Kyra!" Master exclaimed in his raspy deep voice.

"I see you're training got better since the last time." He said. "I always wondered which side you are using while you battering up the young recruits?" "The Light? The Dark?" " You are always an enigma for me my faithful Kyra." He said while looking down on her.

She looked up at her Master and said: " Depends Master". " I could be both at the same time or just one, if I chose to, it's depends on the mood I have that day, my Master." She said smiling.

Master made a small chuckle and gestured her to stand up.

When she stood up, she was an eye level with him; she could look into his dark and empty eyes, where the light had died a very long time ago. But it did not bother her at all, because she was of both sides the Light and the Dark. She was not a Sith apprentice nor a Jedi, rather a very faithful follower of the Force. She did not make a difference between the sides, as she was of both and it balanced her completely. She always thought that only the Force exist as one unit, instead of two separate chambers of the same thing.

But there were some who thought otherwise. Like her Master. He believed that the Dark side was stronger and bolder then the Light side. He cherished the thought that the Dark side would prevail and eventually the Light will turn to the Dark or be destroyed by it.

But Kyra did not want to argue about things like these, especially with Master, so she just stayed quite and kept it for herself.

So she followed him into his chamber, where the walls were almost fifteen feet high and the huge windows were looking out into the planet Kish. It was getting darker outside; the three moons are already visible at the edge of the darkish sky.

"I acquired a new apprentice." Master said while he was looking out the windows.

"He will be my new right hand, a Sith lord who would do my bidding's from now on" He said with a smile.

"He is well trained and a true dark side user. His ruthlessness is one of his unique trademarks, which I really appreciate".

" I have a very important mission for him and for you my Kyra." He stated and turned around looking at her.

"For me, Master?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered. "For you and for my new apprentice Darth Maul".

Kyra looked at her Master with a frown and wanted to know why is he sending her away with this new apprentice called Darth Maul.

"What kind of mission, my Master?" She asked him incredibly.

"This mission, when it goes all that is planed, will be my future and my retribution." He said with a small smile on his pale lips.

"Be ready by dawn, my Kyra. Darth Maul will inform you about the mission." He said swiftly and turned his back at her looking out of the window again, where the three moons glowed higher in the dark sky now.

" As you wish Master." Kyra bowed and left the chamber at once.

On her way to her room her thoughts were all over the place. She really wanted to know where and why she is sent away, and on top of that her apprehension rose when she thought about the dark lord, Darth Maul. She did not know him or known of him until now, and that bothered her. She just hoped that this mission would go well and be back in no time.


	2. Ready to go

Chapter 2. Ready to go

Dawn came fast and bright. Kyra opened her eyes and squinted into the morning light. Her window, which was facing east, was bright from the rising sun. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sunrays on her face. She always liked the heat and the warmth. She hated to feel cold. Cold made her feel bitter and lonely. Behind her closed eyelids, the rising sunrays where dancing in the spectrum of a hundreds colors. It looked so serene and beautiful, even majestic.

Then suddenly she remembered of the mission and the Sith Lord and Kyra opened her eyes and the colors disappeared at once.

"Oh well." She thought, while she was getting dressed quickly. "It could be worst, I could be down at the Hall center today giving a rather boring speech lessons about behavior ethics to the younglings".

She grabbed her backpack as well as her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt then left her room.

It was still too early for the others to be awake at this time, so she made her way down to the hangars without running into anyone.

There was a smaller sleek designed T-shaped aircraft waiting at the end of the shipyard next to one of the outer hangars.

Kyra approached it cautiously and was looking around to see if anyone was on the ship.

The ship main door was down, but she did not see the pilot.

Kyra slowly walked up on the door and looked inside of the spaceship. It was rather small but fully equipped. To her right there was a lift, which she thought would take her up into the cockpit of the ship. When she was about to enter it she felt a dark presence behind her.

Calmly she turned around and was face to face with the Dark apprentice.

The first thought popped into her mind that how he managed to sneak behind her unnoticed.

The second was, he was not what she expected at all.

He was about a half foot taller then she. He had broad muscular chest and shoulders, which were draped in a black cloak. On his middle was a wide leather belt where his lightsaber was clipped on. On his hands he wore black leather gloves. Kyra slowly looked him up and down. She even noticed his cool leather boots.

He was in all black, except his rather unique skin colors, which she found somehow intriguing. His skin color was a deep red, just like some Zabraks she had seen before, but the difference was that he had black tattoos covering his face and the back of his head as well, which gave him a rather different look, especially with those small horns crowning his bald head. But the most interesting thing on him, which Kyra found scary and at the same time mesmerizing, was his eyes. His eyes were a stark contrast to his red skin and black tattoos. They were bright yellow with dark red rims and a small black pupil. And the intensity he was looking at her was astonishing. If she had not been a powerful Grey she would have turn away from his intense stare.

He slowly approached her and stopped just a couple of feet from her, looking down into her green eyes.

Maul was also sizing her up. He did see her yesterday from the balcony when she was training the recruits. He watched her with perplexed curiosity and wondered who she was and how similar her fighting technique was to his.

Now, looking right at her just an arm length away, he noticed her beautifully shaped dark green eyes, and long black eyelashes. She had a shapely small nose and full lips. And her long raven hair was a sharp contrast to her milk pale skin. But those green eyes held much more secrets then she would let known. Even if he wanted to, he would not be able to enter her mind that he knew for sure. She was almost or more powerful than he was.

She crossed her slender but muscular arms front of her middle and stood there just looking back at him without saying a word.

A moment had passed then Kyra spoke up first. " Master told me you will inform me about this important mission. It's rather weird that he asked me to go with you" She said. " I never go on missions, so please explain to me why am I here and where are we going"? Kyra asked.

Maul looked at her then he said in his deep voice: " I will explain everything to you as soon as we are on the way to our destination".

Kyra looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "Can I at least know where is this destination?"

Without a word, Maul walked past her towards the lift, he pressed a button on the sidewall, which closed off the outer door with a loud hiss. Then pressed the lift button, the door opened and he walked in.

He looked at Kyra then the lift door closed and he was on his way up.

She just stood there smiling, slowly shaking her head and couldn't believe that Master had to pick this guy for an apprentice. It will be a long trip for sure she thought, wherever is this trip was going to.


	3. In space

Chapter 3. In space

The spaceship took off swiftly and within a few minutes there were in outer space.

She was buckled in one of the seats behind Maul's pilot chair. The chair Kyra was sitting in was pleasantly comfortable she thought. The inside of the spaceship was small but neat and clean. It looked like Maul liked his space all nice and tidy. He was sitting in the pilot seat, front of a c shaped control panel. Which was blinking all kinds of colored buttons on its surface. Maul pressed down on one of the yellow blinking buttons to his left and got out of his seat. He walked up to Kyra and looked down on her.

"You can get up now if you want to." He said and walked to the lift, which took him down to the lower level.

Kyra unbuckled herself and got up. She looked around. Where she was standing at she could see the round chamber looking hold, there was a pilot seat and six smaller passenger seats behind it at the opposite end of the rounded wall. To her right was the lift, which she entered and went down.

Maul was searching for something, what it looked like in one of the storage bays. His back was to her and didn't even look around when she walked up behind him.

"So." Kyra asked. " What is the name of your space ship, Maul?" She said his name with a stronger pronunciation which he caught right away.

"It's called a Sith Infiltrator." He growled back while he was still inside the holding chamber.

"Oh I see." Said Kyra and turned around to take a better look of the space she has to share with this guy for who knows how long.

She saw two doors, one was on the left and one was on the right side of the lift door.

She walked up to one of them and pressed the button on the wall next to the door.

It opened swiftly and she found herself in a very small sleeping chamber. It was so tiny that only a small bed fit in there and inside was another smaller door, which led to the washroom.

"Oh wow!" Kyra exclaimed. "This is where I'm going to sleep?" She asked. "With you"? Oh no, she thought it would not bode well with her that is for sure.

Maul walked past her and went to the other door pushed the button on the wall and the door opened quickly revealing an identical sleeping chamber.

"No." Maul said amused. "We don't know each other that well to share a sleeping chamber together"-"right?" He said it with a rueful smile on his face.

Kyra just looked at him then started to laugh.

"Maul." She said laughing. "This trip will be an awesome adventure for the both of us, right?" She said it back at him with the same rueful expression.

"By the way, can you inform me NOW about our little adventure of destination?" Kyra asked then she walked closer to him, looking up into his tattooed face.

Maul could feel her force signature at this close proximity very strong and unmistakable powerful. She was not the kind of woman he wanted to quarrel with. If it could be avoided, it would be his best interest he thought. He looked down into her eyes and he did not know how to read this woman standing front of him. She was an enigma to him, which he hated about her. He loved that when he met someone new, he could read them like an open book, all they little secrets and desires, and most of it, all they fears, all out in front of him, almost like turning pages in a history book it was so simple and enticing.

But this woman was so different, she was like a shield. Nothing could penetrate her mind. For a second Maul thought she reminded him of Master. He was the only one so far Maul could not read into. In a way Master was an enigma to him too, but with all that darkness, Maul know which direction he was headed when he accepted his teachings.

Maul learned a lot from Master, all that pain and suffering he gave him was all worth it. It made him who he is now, a powerful Sith lord of the Dark side, and the force was stronger than ever within him. He truly loved this power and nothing else mattered to him. Ever.

"We are heading towards the Elixir system, and arriving in three days in the outer moon of Hale." Maul explained. "There, we are going to find this man." He pulled out a data pad from behind him and there was a picture of a middle aged man, who looked to be a Jedi, judging by his outfit. "And we are going to kill him, and all his brethrens." He said it with out any emotions.

Kyra looked at the man's picture on the data pad. He looked like a regular person, nothing evil or bad about his appearance. He had smooth features, with an elongated nose, clean shaved face, and long light brown hair, which he wore in a bun at the nape of his neck. Nothing sinister about him she thought, therefore Kyra wanted to know, why Master ordered them to kill this man and the others with him. She usually had no problem getting rid of bad guys. Because of her nature, being a Grey, she has the ability to judge them from right to wrong. When someone committed a crime, no matter what purpose or level, she would punish them accordingly. But at the same time she wanted to defend the weaker and innocents as well. She knew Maul was not one of them. Deep inside she could sense that he just wanted justice. So when she looked down on the data pad, Kyra wanted to know what kind of crime this man have committed to be ordered to assassinated by a Sith lord.

"What is this men's crime?" Kyra asked.

Maul looked at her then said: "He and the others killed a very important person a long time ago. Master was searching for him almost eighteen years, before he finally found him on the moon of Hale. This wretched person with the others were hiding from us, because they knew, one day punishment will come their way." He said it with malice in his voice.

"He'll and the others would feel the power of the Dark side inflicted upon their heads by my lightsaber." He said, the he added. "And by yours as well."

Kyra would not doubt Master's decision. In her mind he was always just and thorough. If these people did harm someone very important to him, she would follow his orders without questions.

"Very well." She said. Then turned and walked into one of the sleeping chambers closing the door behind her. She just wanted to meditate before they reach their destination. Before every fight, even when she was training the newly recruits, she loved to meditate. It made her feel whole and complete. But this time was somewhat different. She was never sent to assassinate anyone before. It would take her a special meditation to prepare herself for the upcoming task.

Kyra sat down crossed legged on top of her cot and closed her eyes.

Maul was standing outside of her chamber. He knew that she was meditating. He could feel her power emitting through the closed door. It confused him a little, and made him feel different in a way. He did not liked to be around her too long he thought. She had a very weird effect on him, when she was around. He just wanted to get this mission done and get back to his other tasks.

He went up to the upper deck and sat down in his chair looking out the window. Stars went by fast with a blur of light, while the ship cut through the dark space with light speed towards the Elixir system.


	4. Kyra's dream

Chapter 4. Kyra's dream

On the third day of her travel in the Infiltrator, Kyra had a dream. She saw a very small girl with raven hair running through a crowded busy street. She looked terrified and what it looked like her light green dress was torn apart, and dark red smudges were visible on the fabric, which Kyra first thought they were red flowers, but when the little girl got closer where Kyra stood she realized with horror, that those were not flowers, but rusty red blood prints all over her little dress. No one paid any attention to the terrified crying little girl while she ran past Kyra and kept running towards what it looked like a dark giant cave at the edge of the town. She followed the little girl with her eyes and saw her small form swallow by the dark cave where she disappeared.

Then suddenly on her left a commotion caught her attention. She saw six men running towards her. All looked different, except their clothing, which were a dark brown uniform like, were all the same. All of them carried weapons. They ran past Kyra and headed towards the dark cave except for one of them. He stopped just a few yards from where Kyra stood and turned around looking at her right in the eyes. It was like he saw her standing there. This man eyes were full of pain and hunger for something she could not comprehend. Suddenly she felt a very sharp pain in her chest. When she looked down to see what caused the pain, she saw a bright blue light bursting through her chest. It was beautiful and painful at the same time. And then she looked up and saw that man standing in right front of her, holding the end of the blue lightsaber, she saw sorrow and regret in his brown eyes. Then he spoke of a name.

Kyra sat up suddenly on her bed shaking with fear and terror. She was breathing hard and shallow. Her hand flew to her chest, which was still burning. It felt like that this dream really happened and the burning sensation was still marking her hot and sweaty body.

Kyra felt like her body was on fire and it terrified her. How can a dream make her feel like this? It was so real to her. She seldom dreamed in the past, but nothing like this one. Ever.

Suddenly her door flew open and Maul ran in with a worried face while looking down on her.

He saw fear in her green wide eyes. She was sitting on her bed the covers were rumpled at her feet. She was only wearing a light blue nightgown, which hung to her sweat drenched slender body. She was holding her hands at her chest, like she was trying to hold onto something invisible. It felt like an awkward setting for Maul. He did not know what he should do in a situation like this. She looked very frightened and small and maybe vulnerable to him at that moment. And on top of that she was sitting there almost naked in front of him, her gown was all sweaty and clung to her shapely body in all the right places, which made him feel uncomfortable? No! He thought I never feel uncomfortable.

Maul averted his eyes from her body to her face. His voice was dark with worry.

"What happened?" He asked.

Kyra realizing the awkwardness of the situation grabbed her blanket and pulled it up covering her body.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all." She said in a flat voice while looking down at his feet trying to avoid his yellow intense gaze.

"I heard you screamed." He said.

"I'm fine, thanks." She replied to him. "Can I get some privacy please, so I can get dressed up?" Kyra looked up at him and that's when she really noticed that he was not wearing his shirt, but was half naked from the waist up. She tried not to stare at his body but couldn't help herself.

The black tattoos were not just covering his face and head, but there were making an interesting design on his muscular arms all the way down to his knuckles and all over his broad flat chest and chiseled abs, where they disappeared into his waistband.

She tore her gaze away from his body and hoped that he would leave soon, so she doesn't have to endure these uncomfortable moments any longer.

Maul noticing her uneasiness; he turned and left the room closing the door behind him.

Maul went back into his chamber and got dressed up quickly. Then he went up and set in his chair. He looked at the coordinates on his keypad, at what it looked like they were about to arrive in a few hours to their destination. A small smile crept on his face. He was ready to go and kill this man and his followers.

He just wanted to get this task done and get on with it, because somehow he did not wanted to be so close by her. His troubled thoughts kept going back to her room. The way she was sitting on her bed all frightful and shaking, her big green eyes are full of terror and pain. He did not wanted to think about it. Then again this weird feeling kept coming back into his mind when she was around him. He hated it and did not wanted any part of it at all. He pushed these thoughts out of his head and went back looking at the keypad hoping that time would go faster to reach the moon of Hale.


	5. The moon of Hale

Chapter 5. The moon of Hale

Kyra sat in her passenger seat behind Maul. She was dressed in her gray and dark blue form fitting long sleeved top, which was adorned at her right shoulder with a metal claw shaped piece and dark gray long pants with her knee high black leather boots. The spaceship started to descend into the atmosphere of the moon. Maul engaged the ship-cloaking device. The Sith infiltrator glided with ease onto the moon surface unnoticed.

It was pitch black outside. She didn't understand how Maul could see where to land on the surface. Than feeling a sudden jolt the spaceship stopped.

Maul pressed a couple of blinking bright buttons on the console and got out of his seat.

He gestured her to get unbuckled and got into the lift with her following. She clipped her lightsaber onto her belt and followed him out of the ship.

Maul was wearing all black, minus his cape. His lightsaber was clipped at his belt. Kyra was looking at it and wondering what type of lightsaber was it. She hasn't seen him using it yet. But that was about to change, that she knew for sure.

They exited the ship and found themselves in a very hostile looking terrain. Despite the darkness, Kyra's eyes were starting to adjust to the surroundings. The moon's surface reminded Kyra of a sandy beach shore of Kish. But the color of this sand was rather dark and coarse compare to the nice and bright sand on Kish. It made a crunchy sound when she stepped on it. No one would be able to sneak upon them walking on this ground she thought for herself. The moon's air was surprisingly pleasant. Everything looked and felt so still. There were no trees or vegetation around. It looked very barren.

Maul was standing a couple feet front of her and had his binoculars at his face looking through it. He adjusted the focus level on the lenses and found what he was looking for. With that he lowered the binoculars and turn to face her.

"We have to take my speeder." He told Kyra.

"Speeder?' What speeder?" She asked. She did not remember seeing any transporting equipment on the ship.

Maul walked past her then reentered the ship. She waited outside in the dark, thinking if she should go after him, when suddenly Maul appeared sitting on a rather strange looking speeder bike. He stopped in front of Kyra.

Kyra was looking at it with utter curiosity. She never saw anything like this in her life. The speeder bike had a half moon shape, which was hovering over the terrain; inside of the half moon shape was a one-person curved leather seat. It was only designed for one person and not two she noticed. How are we going to fit? Kyra thought with despair.

She did not wanted to walk all by herself to wherever they were going.

Maul sensing her struggles, he pushed himself all the way onto the back of the seat and gestured her with his gloved hands to sit on his lap.

Kyra's eyes grew big at the unconventional gesture. Is he really want me to sit on his lap? She thought with surprise. But either this or she had to walk in the dark on a planet she did not know at all, so she went for the first option and got down on Maul's lap facing out. Her back was pressed tightly against Maul's hard body. She had to position her lightsaber to the front of her belt. For her surprise his body felt so warm, almost unnatural warm. He then outstretched his arms on either side of her and got hold onto the steering handles. Maul started up the speeder and they took off so quickly that she had to press her body even harder into his. The speeder bike was flying just a few feet above ground in the darkness barely making a sound.

Maul knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it was a bad idea to travel like this with her, but he had no choice. He did not expected another person coming with him on this mission. He always went by himself when Master need it him for his missions. He always worked alone. Sitting front of him, Maul was very aware of her presence. The way she looked especially today, was intriguing. The outfit she choose for this mission was very fitting on her. His eyes lingered on her form a little longer than he wanted to be.

And now her slender body was pretty much pressing against his, in a way that he felt again that uncomfortable feeling. Her raven hair was in a tight braid on the back of her head. The smell of her hair reminded Maul of the ocean. Then suddenly he tore his thoughts off of her and started to concentrate on the mission. He cannot be disoriented right now. Maul's dark thoughts were invaded by her presence. Like a ray of sunshine cutting through the dark sky. He had to focus on the task front of him. And with that he sped up the bike faster to get there.

In the not so far distance Kyra saw lights. The lights grew brighter and brighter as they speeder approached it. It was a town of sorts Kyra thought. There was loud sounds and music coming from that direction. When they got close enough for her to see the town, to her surprise was not so little as she thought previously. It was pretty big and with full of life what it seemed like. There were lots of people and creatures alike within. Just before they reached the outskirts of the town, Maul turned his speeder to the right and headed past the town. Kyra thought they were actually going in there, but the speeder was passing the establishment, leaving music and bright lights all behind.

Just a few miles away, Maul slowed down his bike and then stopped. Suddenly he grabbed Kyra by her waist and lifted her up from the seat putting her down on the ground. Then he dismounted himself as well. She was surprised that how easily he lifted her up, like she was made of paper-mâché. Kyra looked around and in the distance she saw mountains, huge mountains. They were so high, that it looked like the top of the mountain was disappearing into the gray cloudy night sky.

Maul lifted his left arm front of him and on his glove was a small control panel, he pressed a couple of buttons down. It made a small beeping sound.

Kyra looked at him with curiosity. " What are you doing?" She asked.

With his back at her Maul replied: "I was just checking our coordinates. Wanted to make sure we are in the right place."

"And are we?" Kyra asked back with a clipped tone.

Without saying a word, Maul started to walk straight for the mountains. She hated when he did this to her. He just loved to ignore her questions. It was very frustrating for Kyra. She wanted to strike him down as he walked away, but she knew better than that. Kyra took a deep breath then exhaled slowly and started to walk after Maul, following him towards the tall mountains.


	6. The cave

Chapter 6. The cave

With every step the mountains grew in front of him. He knew that inside of these mountains, he'll find the Jedi and will destroy them once and for all. If the coordinates were right, their base was inside of one of these caves he thought. It would be a pleasure to kill them, Maul thought to himself. Just like the ones he destroyed on his final apprenticeship test. Master made sure to lure those wretched Jedi to their secret planet, where Maul executed them one by one. When he thought about the last Jedi he executed on that day, somehow his heart grew heavier just to think about her, the way she fought him hard and died bravely by him.

"Who was that Jedi?" Kyra asked.

Maul stopped in his tracks and closed his mind quickly. He let that memory slip, and now Kyra saw it and of course wanted to know about it. He needed to be very careful around her, he reminded himself. Otherwise she'll read him like an open book, and he was not about to give her all his secrets and memories. They were all his and nobody else's.

"She was nobody" He replied through gritted teeth. "Just a Jedi" And then resumed his quick pace.

Kyra knew that he would not entertain her with his past stories. Maul did not speak much, of that she did notice. He only said just enough to get to the point. He was not a type of person who liked to engage in small talk she thought. But he did let that memory of his slip out, and she caught it, and to her surprise she noticed that he did have an emotional turmoil inside of him, just to think about that Jedi. It was almost like he did have some kind of remorse towards her after he cut her down with his lightsaber. A complete embracement by the Dark side he felt at that moment Kyra knew. Kyra kept on walking and she didn't even notice that a huge dark cave was looming right in front of her. Maul was already at the mouth of the cave waiting.

Kyra stopped just a few feet from it and craned her neck upward, higher and higher.

The cave was at least thirty feet high and twenty feet wide. It looked like it could swallow up a smaller spacecraft easily. Suddenly a sharp and vivid memory hit her mind and she had to hold herself up on the side of the cave, where Maul was standing impatiently, so she doesn't fall down onto the ground. She saw that little raven haired girl with her torn bloody dress running past her into the opening of the large cave, just like in the dream, but this time she was not dreaming, is she? She followed the little girl inside of the dark cave, where there was so much darkness, she started to choke up, like she could not breath, it felt like her lungs were made out of molted fire. She tried to speak up and yell after the little girl but couldn't open her mouth to scream. The burning sensation in her chest started to intensify to a higher level, and that's when she noticed the sudden blue brightness bursting out of her chest, just like in the dream, but this time was no lightsaber, and no pain, instead it was only a bright blue light mingled with some red which made a beautiful purple color, just like her lightsaber. She lifted her hand and touched it. It did not burn her hand, it felt nice and it felt like…. home.

When Kyra opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Maul's bright yellow eyes looking down on her. He was holding her in his arms, with a hint of worry flickering on his face. Then she looked down to her chest and saw that she was holding her hands front of it. Maul's eyes traveled down there and wrapped his gloved hand over her small hands. It was warm and felt really good, even comforting.

"Where is the little girl"? Kyra asked while tried to get up.

Maul just looked at her, and then helped her up.

"You passed out." He said flatly. "What did you see? "What kind of little girl are you speak of?" Maul asked with a worried expression.

Kyra didn't want him to know about this dream of hers, anyway not yet, so she just waved it away and motioned him to get on with the mission.

Maul did not want to press the issue so he turned and walked into the mouth of the cave.

Kyra followed just behind, her troubled thoughts are in turmoil.

Inside of the cave was very dark. Suddenly a bright red glow followed by another bright red glow emitted through the darkness. It was Maul's lightsaber. A double-bladed red saber. It brightened up the cave walls with intense reddish glow. For a moment it looked like they were walking into a huge monster's mouth. Holding her lightsaber Kyra activated the purple glow. It grew pretty bright in the cave, once both of the sabers were on.

They kept on moving slowly through the wide opening. Kyra heard a steady drip drip sound somewhere far off the cave. As they pressed further on, sound of running water caught her attention. That moment she realized that how thirsty she was. Suddenly Maul stopped in front of her, she almost walked into his back. He lifted his right arm and motioned her to stay quiet and be ready for anything that could come in their way.

Maul suddenly sensed something off about this cave. He wasn't sure what it was but he did not like it at all. The strange sensation was coming from the opposite side of the cave. He felt a very powerful and old entity somewhere in that dark cavern on the far side. He stopped so quickly, Kyra almost walked into him. Then he turned to face her and he knew that she felt it too. She was staring off towards the same direction.

Kyra couldn't stand the quietness anymore and whispered to Maul:

" _I do not want to go that way_ , _I do not like it at all_ ".

Maul looked at her like he was about to strangle her for being not quite, when a sharp and loud cry cut through the darkness of the cave. It made a bone chilling sound, like huge fingernails on a chalkboard scraping away. Then out of the dark cavern, a huge lizard like creature emerged. It skin, which was covered with pale milk colored scales, was giving a strange glow off of the lightsabers reflection. The head was long and narrow, with a huge mouth where razor sharp black teeth were waiting to be rip and kill anything or anyone in its way. The eyes were on either side of its long face. They were deep black holes, it felt like if you look into them long enough, they would drown you and rip your soul into million pieces. When the creature turned his head down to charge at them, Kyra noticed on the middle of it's forehead was a glowing light blue crystal, which was pulsing with bright ferocity.

Maul reacted so fast, that Kyra had almost no time to comprehend what was really going on. He ran fast at the lizard creature his leather boots making almost no sound on the stony floor. The creature was almost on top of Maul, when he suddenly stopped then did a back flip and jumped high onto the side wall of the cave, then with super fast speed he landed on the back of the creature. The creature sensing that Maul was on its back, started to shake violently from side to side. Maul kept holding onto one of the lizard's huge scales with his right hand and with his left he raised his lightsaber high and plunged it into the creatures back. But to his surprise the red laser did not even scratch the surface of those milky pale scales. Maul tried it again, but to no avail. This strange creature was unaffected by his lightsaber, he thought with amazement. The lizard kept shaking its body more violently now, Maul gloved hand slipped off of its scales and he was thrown off violently. But before he could have hit the ground, Maul felt that a very strong force field was holding him up. He turned his head and saw Kyra standing with legs planted firmly in the ground front of the lizard creature. Her right arm was stretched out straight at the direction of Maul, and was sending out a very powerful force field with it. Her other hand was holding her purple lightsaber high in the air. For Maul's surprise the creature stopped just a few feet before Kyra, and from that moment everything went so fast, that Maul had almost no time to think. As quick as a cobra, the lizard lunged at Kyra, but before it could sink his razor sharp black teeth into her pale flesh, she pushed her lightsaber deep into it's forehead, where the blue light crystal was pulsing fast. The lizard creature made a blood curling crying sound and went limp at her feet. A black long tongue rolled out of its mouth. Maul felt the force field around him weakening and dropped onto the ground. He ran towards Kyra, who just stood there looking down into the lizards eye, she didn't even heard Maul approaching, to him she looked like she was in a trance.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned to face him. That's when he noticed that her beautiful green eyes were full of tears. He looked from her to the creature, which lay dead at their feet. The blue light, which was pulsing earlier on its forehead, was black as it's eyes. Maul didn't understand what was going on, the only thing he knew that the creature was dead and they were alive. Kyra pulled out of Mauls grip and walked past the lizard into the dark cavern from where the creature emerged.

Holding her lightsaber in front she kept walking until she reached a much bigger room in the cavern. She stood at the edge of the entrance and was mesmerize by the size of the huge place. It's walls were glowing with the same milk pale color such as the creatures scales. In the middle of the large room was another lizard looking creature laid curled up. It's scales were the same milky white, but on its forehead there was no blue pulsing light, it was black as the blackest sky. The lizards eyes were closed, it appeared to her that this one was dead already. She approached the creature slowly. When she get just a few feet from it's head she lifted her right hand and touched the place on its forehead where the blue light should have been brightly pulsing. It felt warm, very warm and familiar at the same time. Huge tears were swelling in Kyra's green eyes. Somehow she did not wanted this creature to be dead. When she stabbed the other one it felt like her whole world collapsed in an instant. She felt the same burning feeling in her chest, just like in her recent strange dreams. Deep down inside she knew, somehow she had a strange connection to these creatures and to this planet.

Approaching footsteps shook her out of her trance. Maul was coming towards her with a strange look on his tattooed face. He looked worried which surprised Kyra. He did not seem to her a type of person who would care about anything or anybody. Maul fast approached her and to her amazement he hugged her strong but gentle at the same time.

Kyra buried her face into his chest and let him hold her. She needed this so bad at the moment. Maul stroked the back of her head gently with his gloved hand as they stood there hugging with out saying a word to each other.


	7. Getting to know one another

Chapter 7. Getting to know one another

As they emerged from the dark cave Maul noticed that it was still dark outside. He was lost in thoughts. Something happened in that cave, which he could not understand. Kyra was walking at his side strangely quite. Maul thoughts kept going back at that moment when he held her tightly in his arms. He didn't know what made him to do that. He was not a type of person to comfort others. For the contrary he loved to hurt and destroy them, it fueled his Dark side powers even more. And on the other hand the coordinates were somehow wrong. And it pissed him up even more. He wanted this mission quick and done.

"We are heading back to my ship." He said to Kyra. " I have to re-check the coordinates again and try a different approach this time".

They reached the speeder bike; Maul got on the seat and pulled Kyra in front. He started up the bike and took off quickly towards the Infiltrator.

Kyra barely noticed when Maul strong hands lifted her up and placed her in front of him on the speeder. She was lost in thoughts. Her mind was racing so fast that she felt like she was going insane. This very strange feeling, that she couldn't find the balance within, it was like something reached into her and ripped her very existence out. She was confused, lost and scared, but also angry and irritated.

The speeder was passing by the town. It was quite and looked empty Kyra thought. In the far horizon the sun was coming up slowly and the sky became a lighter gray. Kyra closed her eyes and wanted to feel the upcoming warmth of the sun on her face.

Maul kept on accelerating faster; he wanted to be back at the ship before the sun was up completely. Suddenly he saw bright colored lights flickering behind his eyes. First he didn't know where these images were coming from, and then it dawned on him. He was seeing what Kyra was thinking. It's like she opened herself for him to see, the sunrise in a different spectrum. He bizarrely thought it was beautiful and a small smirkish smile appeared on his face.

At the Infiltrator Maul put his bike away and went upstairs to get the coordinates form the console. Kyra went into her sleeping chamber and closed the door. She really needed to be alone and meditate right now.

On the upper deck, Maul was sitting in his chair checking his data pad. He couldn't figure it out why the coordinates were wrong. He swore that he thought those mountains were where the Jedi were hiding. Maybe they were hiding in that cave and the creature eat them? With an evil grin he thought. No, the Jedi would be unfortunately smarter than that. But Maul knew they were hiding somewhere nearby. He just have to take a different approach to find them.

Maul went downstairs and opened the main door. With a loud hiss the door dropped and Maul walked out of the ship. The sun was up and high in the sky. The air was very hot and dry. This moon was way to hot for his liking he thought. There was nobody around for miles, which was perfect for Maul. He did not want anyone to know they were there. Holding his data pad he entered a couple of codes into it, then from the ship three small round probe droids flew out. They hovered close by waiting for his command. Maul entered a different code this time and watched as the droids flew away with extreme speed towards their destination. He watch them for a second as they disappeared out of his view, then turned and went back into the ship closing the outer door.

Maul wanted to prepare something to eat. He was getting hungry and was wondering about Kyra. They hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. Maybe she was like him he thought. Maul could control his hunger, his mind, his anger, and his desires. But thinking of the latter he wasn't so sure about controlling that one with her around him.

Kyra heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She said.

The door opened and for her surprise Maul was standing there with a tray in his hands. She stood up and walked to him. He brought her food? She thought with amazement. She looked at the tray and saw eggs, sausage and bread on it. And he made breakfast? Oh wow, that was something she did not expected from the man like Maul. She motioned him to come in and Maul sat the tray down on her bed. She sat down and started to eat in a really fast pace, while Maul was still standing in the doorway leaning lazily against the wall. He was watching her, Kyra noticed, then she started to eat in a slower pace. She was famished but did not wanted to look funny in front of him, gulping down the food like there was no tomorrow.

When she swallow the last of her delicious food, she looked up at Maul then gestured him to sit down next to her on the bed, by patting the covers with her hand. She felt that she wanted to talk about last night. About what happened in that cave.

Maul looked at her then the bed and thought otherwise. Not a good idea, he thought with despair, indeed not good.

"I want you to come with me to the upper deck." He said coolly " I want to show you something." Then he pushed himself off the wall and walked out.

Kyra reluctantly followed him upstairs. He walked to the c shaped console and pressed a red button on it. A bright video feed was glowing from the console in front of their eyes. When Kyra looked closely she saw a cave, similar to the one they were in last night. But inside this cave was what it looked like a church? She thought.

"No. Not a church." Mauls said coldly. "It's an ancient temple of the Whills."

Kyra's green eyes grew huge. She just then realized that he was reading her thoughts.

How on earth she allowed that to happen? It never ever happened before. She let her guard down with this man, or because what happened last night in the cave somehow affected her abilities to shield her mind from others. Either way she did not like this at all.

Pretending that it didn't happened she looked at Maul and said: " I know a lot of things about the Whills". " I learned about them on Kish." She continued.

" Since I was a little girl, I was fascinated with them. They were always a true mystery for me. I hoped that one day I would meet one of them. I have lots of questions in mine mind" She said it with a grin. Oh yes you do, Maul thought for a second and a small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth.

This was the first time Kyra saw him smiling. When he did that, he didn't look menacing to her at all, instead he looked friendly, almost too friendly she realized it with shock.

Oh my, Maker what am I doing? Kyra thought. I'm here on a mission, not a date!

Quickly she looked away and hoped that he did not sense that. It would be a very awkward situation she thought.

"How did you find this Temple?" Kyra asked.

" With the help of my DRK-1 probe droids." He explained. "They are the best option to search and find hidden targets." He continued. "I use them on my missions, when necessary." But Maul did not wanted to talk about the droids or the temple right now, or talk about himself. That was off limit for Kyra and for anyone in that manner. What he really wanted to know about was last night. There was something peculiar about what went down in the cave. He just hoped that she would trust him enough to open up. In a way he wanted to know more about her. She was so different from other humans he met before. Deep inside she carried secrets that he could sense. He wanted to know them. All of them. In a selfish way, he loved to probe minds for entertainment form time to time. But with her, he could not do that, so he had to go by the old traditional way, by talking.

Kyra sensing that this opportunity was a perfect shot for her to talk about last night events, opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly from outside a loud bang followed by blaster shots. They looked at each other then ran to the window.

Outside of the Infiltrator, gathering together was about ten people, what it looked like they were soldiers of some kind. One of them was firing at the ship with his blaster. And one was trying to open up the main door to get access inside of the ship. They could hear them yelling loudly outside about the ship being a Sith Infiltrator and them wanted to destroy it with them in it.

Kyra heard enough. She quickly turned and ran toward the lift. Maul had barely enough time to grab her by the arm and swiftly turned her towards him. He didn't have to ask what she was planning to do, just looking into her dark green eyes, he saw anger and frustration and something else, he thought, he saw himself as well.

Kyra jerked her arm out of Mauls grasp and disappeared into the lift.

What happened next it was something really surprised Maul. And something he would never forget.

When Maul finally got out of the ship, Kyra was already outside fighting like a mad tigress. Her slender body was twisting and turning in a blur. The soldiers had almost no chance, Maul thought bitterly. Her lightsaber was a pretty purple haze in the setting sunlight. She was fighting with fury and with the full power of the Dark side. He could clearly feel her anger through the Force. Maul just stood there and watched as she cut down the last soldier who was begging for his life in vain. It was a massacre, with bodies and limbs lying all around the dark sandy ground. Her back was to him, and she was breathing hard and fast. Maul could see her shoulders rising and falling with every breath.

Then Kyra slowly turned to face Maul and that is when he noticed her eyes. The eyes of something else, not Kyra's. Her eyes were completely black. Suddenly it reminded Maul of the lizard creature's eyes. They were two jet-black deep pools. And they were looking right into his very dark soul. She was inside of his mind now. Slipping through his barriers like hot knife slipping through butter. Probing and hurting and searching. Maul couldn't take this tremendous pain; which she inflicted upon him. It was splitting his mind in a million pieces. He sank down to his knees and roared with immense pain in his dark voice.

Then suddenly the pain was gone and Maul looked up to see Kyra lying on the ground. Her small figure was still and limp. Maul ran to her as fast as he could, disregarding the cut up body parts scattered all over the ground. He kneeled down next to her and gently lifted her body up into his strong arms. Her skin felt really hot to the touch. It felt like she was burning up from the inside. He walked into the spaceship with her in his arms, and then closed the door. Once inside he took her to her sleeping chamber and gently laid her down on the bed. Then he walked into the washroom where a small tub was present and filled it up to the rim with cold water. Then he went back to her unconscious body and took her in his arms again and was walking towards the tub. Maul was about to lower her into the water, when suddenly she opened her beautiful green eyes, and looked into Maul's and said to him: "Don't you dare put me into that cold water Maul!" she said with a mischievous smile on her face, " Or I will kill you!" saying that she had a serious look, but Maul knew better, he knew now she was toying with him. He locked eye contact with her and before she could even muster a resisting cry he dropped her body into the ice-cold water. Then turned and walked out of her room with a mischievous grin on his tattooed face.

At last he did found out about some of her deep dark secrets, but not in a way he would have like them. At that thought his expression went blank and dark.


	8. The Temple

Chapter 8. The Temple

Maul knew that they would need to move his ship to a different location. Somehow someone found them here and he did not wanted to attract more attention. Sitting in his chair, he started up the ship, activating the cloaking device, and took off.

He wanted to be able to stay closer to the cave, where the Temple was located. So he looked at the hologram map on the console, and found a perfect spot to land.

When he landed his ship unnoticed on the terrain floor, he made sure that it was not likely to be discovered by anyone. Also he did not wanted to spend more time in here, as it need it to be. He got out of his seat, grabbed his lightsaber and cloak and walked outside of the ship. He brought forward his Speeder and took off quickly towards the Temple.

On his way to the Temple his mind was racing. He needed to be as far away from her as possible right now. He was getting frustrated and very angry. His emotions were in high alert, and he knew he had to do something about it. He needed to kill someone tonight! He truly craved it. It was like an itch, which he could not scratch. It was driving him mad.

It's been two days on this wretched moon and he hasn't killed anyone, he thought gloomily. Not like her, she massacred all those solders within a couple of minutes. But Maul did not wanted to think about her right now. It still felt very raw and painful. She did hurt him like no one before, not even Master. And this pain he suffered from was fueling his desire to hurt and kill someone tonight.

When Kyra exited her room, she felt it right away that Maul was not on the ship. Not even nearby. She didn't understand that how could he leave her there, without saying anything. Kyra did not know where he was, or what he was up to. It infuriated her and felt that she was getting angry. But on the contrary she did not wanted to be angry with him, because Kyra knew what she did to him earlier; she felt ashamed and wanted to explain to him what really happened. But he was not here and she had to wait until he gets back. She just hoped that he'd be back soon or be back at all.

Maul found a perfect place to hide his speeder. He dismounted the bike and got his binoculars out. Looking through the lenses, he saw a huge cave; similar to the one they were in last night. But the difference was between the two that this one was lit up brightly from the inside and people of all sorts were coming in and out of the cave's mouth.

He was not able to see inside from his point of view, but he knew that somewhere in there was the Temple of the Whills. Maul waited patiently, until the sky grew dark. Then he decided to enter the cave. When he saw no more people coming in or out of the cave, he walked up to it and disappeared inside.

Maul walked through the huge opening and found himself looking at a big and very humble designed temple. The Temple looked like a huge rock jutting out of the caves ground. There were several stone steps in front of the temple, which led up to a narrow opening, where the door was carved out of the rock. Light was emitting through the narrow doorway. Maul walked up the steps quietly. When he reached the doorway he looked inside and saw four men standing in the middle of the temple talking with one another.

When they noticed Maul, the conversation stopped and they all looked at him, the man in a dark cloak who was blocking the doorway. Maul removed his cloak and quickly activated one side of his red lightsaber, and then he just stood there, waiting, his yellow eyes were penetrating into the brightness of the Temple. Two of the men were wearing a brown uniform, which was similar to the ones that attack his ship earlier that day. The other two men looked to be a Jedi. Suddenly one of the brown uniformed man launched at Maul with his metal staff. Maul didn't have to wait to long before the man reached him, and with a sudden spin, he cleanly separated the man's head off of his body. His headless body felt at Mauls feet like a sack of rocks. Then Maul charged inside and reached the other brown uniform man with two quick strides. The man lifted his metal staff up and tried to bring it down on Mauls head. But Maul was much quicker than he was, he duck down in a quick motion and cut through the back of the man's thighs with one swift backstroke. The man gave out a primal scream, when the lightsaber cut into his flesh. Then he was lifted up high into the air by an invisible force and thrown to the far side of the temple, where he hit the wall with such ferocity that his neck snapped in two.

When Maul was finished with the worthless soldiers he focused his full attention on the two Jedi, by pacing front of them, almost in a taunting way.

The Jedi looked at each other then they ran at Maul with full speed simultaneously.

Quickly, Maul activated the other end of his lightsaber. He was ready to fight the Jedi. The two pressed on him hard and fast. Their green colored lightsabers were making contact with Mauls red's. They made a loud sparkly sound. Maul twisted and turned when they attacked on both sides. He was spinning his double-bladed lightsaber as fast as he could. He counterattacked the one on his left and pressed his whole body weight in it. The Jedi lost his balance at the sudden shift and that is when Maul saw the opportunity. He quickly spun around bending at the waist cutting the Jedi in half at the middle of his stomach.

The Jedi eyes grew huge with surprise; his mouth formed a silent o and then his upper body fell completely apart from his legs, falling down onto the ground making a loud thud when it reached the floor.

The remaining Jedi looked at his friend body, which was in two pieces lying on the ground at Mauls feet. He had shock and anger on his young face. Lifting up his lightsaber he charged at Maul with all his strength and anger. He was pushing Maul back for several feet. To Mauls surprise this Jedi was more powerful than the other. Or just pure fear was fueling his movements Maul didn't know. The Jedi suddenly jumped up and almost sliced Mauls face in half, but Maul leaned back, and tried to duck down, but the Jedi saber reached his head faster than he thought and cut one of his horns off of his head in one swift move. Maul roared like a wounded beast. Now the Jedi really pissed him off. He grabbed him with a strong force field and held him up high off the ground. The Jedi couldn't move a muscle. Maul pulled his frozen body closer to him, until they were face to face. He intensified his grip on the Jedi. The terrified Jedi was looking into Mauls yellow eyes, where now they looked almost bright red from the rage he felt at that moment. Then Maul opened his mouth and made a deep growling sound in his throat.

Then he asked the Jedi: " Where are the others?" He growled at him. "Tell me now and your death will be fast and painless, I promise you Jedi scum!"

The Jedi just looked at Maul with big fearful eyes and did not answer.

Then Maul asked him again, but this time with more ferocity in his deep voice.

"Tell me Jedi scum, where are the others!" He growled into the Jedi's face louder this time. But the Jedi did not answer him again. Maul lost his patience. He needed this information now! Suddenly a deep darkness entered the Jedi's mind. It flowed through his head like a dark stormy river. He felt his head was going to explode in any second.

He knew that Maul was in his head searching for information. He tried to resist him, but this dark Sith lord was too strong for him. The Jedi knew that he would die today. The unbearable pain what was inflicted on him grew bigger and bigger. He felt this evil darkness was taking over him completely. He couldn't resist it any longer. He looked into Mauls eyes and saw a sudden surprise on his dark face.

Maul was searching through the Jedi mind. He cut through his barriers with ease. There was so much information, which delighted him even more. The Jedi was an open book to him now; he just had to flip through the pages. Suddenly, he had to stop for a second. There was something here, which surprised him even more. He had to look again to make sure he saw what he saw. It can't be! Maul mind went darker. This thing, what he found, infuriated him to a higher level.

Holding the Jedi still in his force grasp, Maul lunged his lightsaber through the Jedi's heart with rage. Then discarded his dead body by throwing him down at his feet.

Maul quickly turned around and walked out of the Temple. Leaving death and distraction behind. He had to get back to his ship now. He needed to talk with Kyra at once.


	9. The things in between us

Chapter 9. The things in between us

When Maul got back at the Infiltrator, he noticed that it was quite inside. He walked past Kyra's room and sensed her sleeping inside. Then very quietly he went upstairs and sat down front of the console. He opened up the intercom and a hologram of Master's form appeared in front of him.

"My Master." He said. " I have news for you."

"Yes, my apprentice." Masters dark voice was coming through the glowing image.

Maul continued: " I have found the Jedi. I killed two of them tonight and got a valuable information out of one." He said it with a dark grin on his face.

"Very well, my young apprentice." Master said. "Proceed with the mission."

"Yes my Master." Maul replied swiftly. But there was this nagging voice in the back of his mind. He wanted to ask Master about Kyra. Wanted to know who she really was, but he wasn't sure this was a right time for asking such questions.

Master sensing something strange in Mauls voice, he asked: " Is there a problem Darth Maul?"

Maul quickly answered in a clipped tone: " No my Master! There is no problem at all."

"I will proceed with the mission as planed." He said.

Then the intercom feed cut short and Master's hologram faded away. That is when Maul sensed Kyra, who was standing a couple of feet behind him. Maul slowly turned around in his chair.

Kyra wanted to lash out and beat him with her fists so bad. Her troubled emotions were in turmoil over him. She was glad that he was back, but on the other hand she was mad at him leaving her behind like that.

Maul walked up to her where she stood. She looked up into his face and he could sense that she was in a state of confusion, anger, frustration and worry. Then her eyes grew wider and she took in a sharp short breath.

"What happened to your horn?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"A farewell present from a Jedi." He replied with a grin.

"So you found the Jedi?" She asked him incredulously. " Why did you just leave me here? Why I couldn't go with you?" asked, her voice rising.

"It was for the best." He said looking at her. " I really needed to do this alone. I hope you'll understand."

Kyra wanted to fight back, but then she realized that, he was right. So she bowed her head and said: "I am truly sorry about what happened earlier today. I lost control somehow, which I do not understand, why. There is something here, on this moon, which makes me do things I would never do if I could help it." She said with sadness in her voice.

" I truly and deeply sorry about what I did to you." Her voice quivering.

Maul gently lifted her chin with his hand and looked into her eyes, where tears were swelling up and made her green eyes glossy and beautiful. Suddenly Maul had a strong desire to kiss her. She just looked so vulnerable and enticing in that moment. He didn't understand where this feeling was coming from. This desire was so confusing, but delicious at the same time. And somehow he knew that she would allow him to kiss her and touch her. It was like he was reading her mind, which was fueled by sharp and painful desire towards him. She was so close, he thought, so close to him that he knew he could lose control in any second now. He wanted this woman in front of him. His desire for her was unbearable. Maul wanted to lose himself in her even just for a precious moment.

But he couldn't bring himself to do that. Not now, and not here! This was not the right time or place to be emotional.

He was a Dark lord of the Sith, damn it he thought with anger. He could not allow himself to be weak and inadequate. He has a mission to finish. With that he dropped his hand from her chin and walked away. He took a couple of steps, stopped then turned his head sideways and said: " I'm not angry with you Kyra. I understand you." Then he added with a solemn voice. "Apology accepted."

Kyra watched him leaving the room. She wanted to grab hold of him so bad. She wanted to tell him more, wanted him to hold her and touch her. But she knew that it would only complicate things between them and this was not a right thing to do now. She felt like she was a hot mess, especially around Maul. She had to control herself. She couldn't afford to be emotional and frail. This is not who she was. All her life she's been a strong minded individual. When Master found her as a little girl, she was lost and confused and all alone. He took her under his wings and teachings. He always made her feel special and treated her good and fairly. She knew that Master sensed the potential power within her and wanted her to be close by him. With time passing her powers grew and she become a very strong young adult. She loved to train and fight with others. It made her feel alive. This was one of the things she truly enjoyed in life. But in her spare time, when there was nothing to do, she was drawn to the planet beautiful ocean. On it's bright sandy shores she could unwind and let go. Now thinking back, she did miss the planet, even if its been only less then a week since they departure, she wanted to be back there. But there was still that strange thing going on on this moon, which she wanted to further explore. She had to find out her connection to this place.

Kyra headed back to her sleeping chamber and hoped the she would be able to fall asleep tonight.

In his room Maul was listening to her thoughts. He could hear them clearly. Somehow again she allowed him to pass her mental barriers, and he was reading into her mind. He enjoyed this little endeavor of his. So, he thought with amusement, I found another piece of her past. When he heard her entering her room, he continued with his meditation late into the night.


	10. Haunting of the past

Chapter 10. Haunting of the past

The next day Kyra woke up. She was glad that her night went by without any strange dreams. She stretched her slender body on the bed then got up and walked into the washroom.

Maul was already sitting at the ship console when she entered the deck. His back was to her, so she walked up behind him and looked out of the window. The sun was already up, and the air outside was shimmering with heat.

"Does this place ever gets any rain?" She asked.

"I' don't know." He answered. " I barely know anything about this place." He said flatly.

"I have the coordinates to the Jedi hiding place. We are going to pay a surprise and deadly visit to them today." Maul said in a deep malicious voice. Then he thought about telling her the information he got form the Jedi, but somehow he didn't think it was going to be a good idea. So he kept it to himself.

Kyra turned to face him and asked: "How long do we have to wait, before we leave today?"

"Until sunset." He replied.

"Then we have plenty of time to discuss something I wanted to talk about with you." Kyra said with apprehension in her voice.

Maul somehow sensed that this discussion would not bode well with him, but he let her go with it.

"When I was in THAT state." Kyra started to speak. "As you know, I was not really myself at that time, that something very evil and dark took over my mind."

Kyra stopped then looked at Maul with concern on his face. She wasn't sure how he would act when she'll bring this subject up. But she wanted to talk about it, to let it out of herself even if it meant to bring up painful and dark memories in Maul.

She continued: " When I was in your mind, I saw something very disturbing." She took a deep breath then continue to speak: " I saw you with Master when you were just a little boy. You looked so sweet and innocence. I saw him taking you, because he saw the potential in you and not in your mother."

Maul somehow knew where this was going and he didn't like it.

" I saw you when you were only a baby getting your first tattoos by your mothers orders."

" Then I saw you getting them by Master. I saw him with you, placing those needles into your flesh while you were hanging by your arms from a hand lock device." Kyra voice was rising a bit with emotions now. " I felt your pain." She said through gritted teeth. "I felt your hunger for more! I felt you embraced the full power of the Dark side through your Sith training with Master. He gave you all his anger and pain, while to me he gave all his strength and devotion!" She was shouting now, her anger rising within each breath. " How dare he do that?!" Kyra yelled. " Why he gave one everything and gave the other nothing but pain and suffering?"

Maul suddenly jumped up from his chair and grabbed her by the arms. And pulled her closer to his body until his hard chest was crushing against her small body. He lowered his face to hers and in a deep guttural voice he growled at her: " Don't you EVER talk to me about this again!" Kyra saw his eyes growing darker, and she felt his rage with irritation rising within those yellow burning globes. Deep down she knew she made a mistake to bring up this subject, but she wanted him to know that she did felt his pain and somehow she wanted to share this burden with him. And comfort him in some way.

Maul was holding her close to his body, almost crushing her. His face was just inches of hers. He felt so angry and enraged. He hated the thought that she was able to access this private information. This was only HIS! How she dared to bring this up! Then slowly Mauls grip weakened on her arms, when he realized that he wanted to hurt her and crush her right here right now in his rage. Maul was breathing hard and fast, so was Kyra. Her chest was rising with his simultaneously. Maul slowly lowered his eyes to Kyra's full lips. They were slightly parted. And she was panting harder now. Her small short breaths were coming in and out of her lungs. Maul suddenly crushed his lips to hers. His mouth came down hard and hungry on her soft lips. Then his tongue entered her mouth and found hers. It was an incredible feeling. He wanted to own her mouth, her body and her soul.

Kyra kissed him back with pure desire. She wanted this to happen here and now! She craved him with every single particle in her body. She moaned into his mouth with pure pleasure. Wanted more of him on her, in her. She wrapped her slender arms around his muscular shoulders and cradled his neck.

Maul was losing this battle he thought. His desire for this woman was astonishing. How could she do this to him? He couldn't understand how this was happening to him. He knew they needed to stop now, before they both do something they might regret later. But oh Maker it felt too damn good, Maul thought with disheartenment.

His hands slowly traveled down and just stopped on the small of her back, he hesitated for a second there. Then he felt her hands moving up on the back of his bald head towards one of his horns. Her long fingers wrapped around one of them and the sensation what Maul felt was strangely amazing. Now Mauls hands were sliding further down from the small of her back to her shapely backside. It felt firm and soft at the same time, just the perfect size for his hands, Maul thought. He playfully squeezed her backside. She let out a small giggle into his mouth.

And that's when suddenly the intercom beeped in and Master's hologram appeared on the console. Maul and Kyra separated in an instant. They were both breathing hard and fast. Maul turned his back to Kyra, he did not wanted her to see his excitement. Her face flushed and hot turned towards the hologram. She pulled herself together and walked up to the console.

"My Master." Kyra said in a quivering voice. Then she cleared her throat and said: "How unexpected of you to call at this hour."

Master's loud voice came through the intercom. " Kyra." He said. "My only and one Kyra, I need to speak with you." He said it with a small smile on his pale face.

"Yes Master." Kyra replied swiftly.

" I know that you and Maul is going to kill those Jedi tonight." He said with a hint of darkness and anticipation in his voice.

"I want you to be ready for whatever comes in your way Kyra. This mission is very important for me and for you as well." He said. " In time you'll see and understand."

Kyra looked at Masters glowing hologram. Her beautiful face showed concern. She did not understand why Master was speaking in riddles. But before she could asked him about what he meant, he spoke up again: " I know that my new apprentice Darth Maul will help you to take care of this mission Kyra. You are both very strong and capable to complete this task." Then he paused for a second and said in a serious tone: " And Kyra, I do not want you to disappoint me."

"No, Master." Kyra replied. " I will never do that."

" Very well then." He replied with satisfaction. " I will see you both soon."

As Masters hologram disappeared, Kyra turned to face Maul, who was sitting in one of the passenger seats behind her.

Maul was listening in the background. His thoughts were in turbulence just thinking about what went on just a couple of seconds ago between Kyra and him. He berated himself being weak and stupid. He let his guard down with her and now they both will have to pay the price he thought. He did not wanted this to happen. A moment of weakness could cost him all. Maul swear to himself that he would not allow this to happen again.

Now looking at her, Maul knew that he should tell Kyra about the possible connection between her and those Jedi, but he just couldn't bring himself to do that. Especially when they were ready to go and meet them. If he would bring this up to her, Maul thought, it would just only confuse Kyra, and he wanted her clear headed before the fight. Because Maul knew, it will be a fight. A fight, which he was looking forward with deep satisfaction.

 **I only got this far with the story. I'm actually writing the next chapter right now, so be patient with me please. I will finish this story. I have about 6 more chapters to go or maybe more. Until then May the Force be with you!**


	11. When the truth comes to light

Chapter 11. When the truth comes to light

It was getting darker. They walked outside of the ship. The air felt still warm and dry Kyra thought. Maul went and got the speeder bike out and now he was motioning her to sit in front, his face dark and serious. Kyra felt very awkward. She somehow felt that kiss they shared earlier today was a mistake. She shouldn't have allowed him to kiss her like that, and she also blamed herself as well kissing him back. But it's all said and done, she thought bitterly. She just has to be on guard around Maul in the future, so this type of situation will not happen again. And when this task was done, she thought, I probably never see him again.

Positioning herself in front of Maul they sped off towards the town.

The town was busy and loud. They stopped at the outer edge of it. That part of the town was almost abandoned. It looked run down and only just a few patrons were hanging around a strange looking bar talking in a weird language, which Kyra did not understand. They did not pay to much attention to them as Kyra and Maul walked passed. Maul walked fast paced in front of Kyra, looking left and right, until he motioned her to stop. There was a small round building on their left. It looked old and crumbling. There were no windows on its walls, only a dark brown door. Kyra looked around with uneasiness. Somehow she did not like this place. She felt like this night might change everything. That they might not survive tonight. She didn't know what to expect. And it frighten her.

Maul faced her and said in a low voice: " This is the place where the Jedi hiding. Are you ready Kyra?" He asked her. She reluctantly nodded her head and said to him. "Yes, I'm." But before Maul could reach for the door, Kyra instinctively touched his arm and looked into his eyes. She wanted to say something good, something like someone would say to another person before they say goodbye forever, but instead she said: "Please try not to lose another horn tonight." Maul looked at her with amusement.

" Oh, I can promise you that it will not happen." He said with a mischievous grin on his face. Then he turned back towards the door and opened it. Inside was a dark and narrow staircase going down. They slowly started to descend. At the bottom they found themselves in a huge and long brightly lit room. It reminded Kyra of an old underground chapel of sorts. Large white candles were burning on either side of the room's brick wall. Their wax was slowly dripping down to the hard earthy floor. There was nothing special about this place, nothing unusual except that is was occupied with people. They were standing in the middle of the room, already with weapons drawn. It felt like somehow they knew that Maul and Kyra was coming to pay them a visit tonight. They stopped just at the doorway locking eyes with these Jedi. Maul assessed the situation in a blink of an eye. He saw about twenty five Jedi standing in front of them. Their weapons drawn and ready to fight. He cursed himself under his nose. He wanted to surprise them, not the other way around. He dropped his cloak on the floor behind him and ignited his double-bladed lightsaber. Kyra also turned on her lightsaber clutching it tightly.

Kyra felt Mauls anticipation and readiness through the Force. She knew that what ever happens here tonight, at least she'll die while fighting. It was considered an honor dying in battle, and now she was ready for it.

Maul sensed her thoughts and suddenly it troubled him. He did not want her to think this way. He was about to make the first strike, when all of a sudden, all Jedi lowered their weapons and from the back of the room a single man started walking slowly toward Maul and Kyra. The Jedi parted to let him pass. He walked up front and stopped just a couple of yards from the entryway. Maul recognized him right away. This was the man he came here to kill tonight. The man had a very calm appearance. He did not look frightened or upset. Instead he looked passive and untroubled which further infuriated Maul. Then the man started to speak while looked at Maul in the eyes.

" I know why are you here tonight." He said with a solemn voice. " I was expecting you." He continued while looking at Maul. "I just hope I can reason with you Sith."

Maul mouth made a firm hard line on his face. He did not come here to reason with traitorous Jedi. He came here for only one cause, to kill!

Then the man turned towards Kyra and his expression softened and a small smile appeared on his face.

" I'm honored to meet you again my sweet Kyra." He said with enlightenment in his voice.

Kyra just looked at him awestruck. She didn't understand what was going on here. How does this man knew her name? And what did he mean by meeting her again?!

It's got to be some kind of Jedi trick she thought.

The man noticing her disbelief and shock took a couple of steps towards her and said.

" I know you do not remember me Kyra. But I recognized you right away my dear."

" You grown since the last time I saw you, and how beautiful and powerful you become."

Then he added with sadness in his voice: " You look so much like your mother, and just as powerful like your father."

Kyra couldn't comprehend what was going on here. She heard the man talking, but those words were strange and alien for her liking. THIS man in front of her was speaking about her parents? The parents she never knew? The parents she never had? How dare he tricking her like that! This was truly a vile Jedi scheme she thought.

Maul was listening to every word. He had a very bad feeling about what could happen next. He sensed Kyra's anger rising within and he knew that this anger and frustration would bring chaos and distraction soon in this room, including Maul as well. He should have struck this man down as soon as he opened his mouth, but it was too late now he angrily thought. But it's not too late to make the first move on him while he is distracted with Kyra. Maul was about to make his deadly strike, when suddenly he was frozen. His body was not responding. He couldn't move a muscle. With a sudden realization he saw that every single person in the room was in a frozen state. To his left he saw Kyra with her right arm stretched out in front of her slowly lifting up the man off the floor. His saw shock and horror on the man's face. That is when Maul become fully aware of what was happening.

Kyra pushed into the man's mind with the full power of the Dark side. And to her surprise he didn't resisted. He let down his mental barriers for her to see something, which he wanted to show her, something that she should have known a long time ago.

Suddenly, vivid and sharp images were floating in front of Kyra's eyes. And what she saw in there would change everything that Kyra believed and trusted.

She saw a man with dark brown hair and smiling blue eyes looking right at her. He had so much love and care in his eyes. He suddenly grabbed her and lifted her small body up and spun her around in a circle, while laughing with delight. And that's when Kyra noticed her small hands were grasping onto this man's face. This vision of sorts were happening from her point of view, when she was just a little child, and this man, she knew somehow, this man was her father. Then suddenly the image changed and she saw a beautiful woman with raven long hair and pretty green eyes looking down on her. She slowly lowered her body in front of Kyra and hugged her small form with so much warmth and gentleness. It was a wonderful feeling. It felt like true unconditional love, Kyra thought. She wanted to hold onto this image with all her strength, but as sudden it came, as sudden it went away. Then another image appeared and this one was very painful and hard to watch. Kyra saw a door flew open and men with dark uniforms entered the space where she was standing with that beautiful woman, her mother.

These man had red lightsabers drawn and quickly attacked her mother. She pushed Kyra behind her and drawn her own weapon. A blue lightsaber. It looked so bright and mesmerizing Kyra thought. Then everything happened in a blur. Her mother was fighting with all her strength. Kyra felt her through the Force. She was brave and she was strong. But her emotions were in great turmoil over saving her only child and this somehow weakened her state. One of the black uniformed men slashed at her mother and suddenly stabbed her through the chest. Kyra saw her mother's body falling in a slow motion towards the floor. Her eyes were full of sadness and fear. It was unbearable to watch.

Then another sudden vision and she saw her father fighting brave with unimaginable anger and fury with the full power of the Dark side. With his red lightsaber he cut down all the black uniformed men with ease, one by one. Then he turned to face her, his face looked flushed and tired and he was about to grab Kyra and hold her, when suddenly a loud blaster sound cut through the stillness of the room and she saw her father head explode right in front of her. This image was horrendous! Then she felt something warm and sticky on her dress, and to her horror she realized that it was smudges of fresh blood. Her father's blood! She opened her mouth to scream but no sound would come out of it. Then she turned and ran as fast as her little feet could take her. She ran out onto the street. And turned her head back fearfully and saw men with brown uniforms running towards her. She pushed her little body as hard as she could, running toward the mountains.

Kyra saw enough! Her anger was rising rapidly within. This wretched man, she thought with tremendous hatred, THIS vile, loathsome man betrayed her family! THIS man caused her unbearable pain and suffering with his despicable actions. But behind this entire senseless massacre she realized with stricken horror was no other culprit than the man she knew all her life, the man who took her in and raised her and taught her, her Master! But why? She asked herself over and over again while the troublesome images were fading away.

 **Hey everyone! More chapters are on the way! And again thank you so much for reading!**


	12. What bonds us part 1

Chapter 12. What bonds us part 1.

Maul had to concentrate really hard. It actually hurt him physically to move a single muscle. But he knew he had to do it before it was too late. He closed his eyes and embraced the pain and with all of his strength he delved deeper into his Dark side force powers. It was extremely difficult to move. Kyra's force field was tremendously strong. Maul knew that if he doesn't stop Kyra now, it would be too late for everyone in this room, including him as well. He didn't care for the Jedi, he would loved to see them destroyed by Kyra's rage, but there was a small problem, most likely he would die too, and Maul didn't want to die today. Not like this. Not this way he thought. So he mustered up the great darkness within him and with significant exertion he fell forward onto the ground, then quickly as he could Maul lunged his lightsaber into the man that Kyra was still holding up in the air. The man's eyes grew wide with fear and pain. Then he was dropped to the ground. Kyra just stood there, her dark green eyes full of tears and terror and unimaginable pain. She looked at Maul, who was standing in front of her, his face in rage and agony. He was breathing hard and fast. His strong chest rising with each breath.

Kyra felt like she was in a strange and dangerous trance just moments ago and then suddenly something ripped her out of it. In a slow motion she saw the man falling down at her feet. He was executed by Mauls lightsaber, she knew that. Her force field suddenly diminished at once. Then they looked into each other's eyes. It felt like the Force connected them in a deep and intimate way. It was in their combined strength, which could defeat these Jedi together. Turning towards the men in an instant they were engaged in a furious lightsaber fight.

Maul jumped up as high as he could and with a double spin he cut two Jedi down with two quick strikes. Then four more Jedi pressed forward him. Maul was fighting like he never fought before. He quickly jumped over one of the Jedi and stabbed him in the back while another one who was in front of him got the other end of his double-bladed lightsaber. He impaled the two Jedi, and then swiftly deactivated his lightsaber and the two fell down. The other two were pushing him back now several feet. Maul almost tripped on one of the dead Jedi. But he quickly did a spinning jumping back kick and connected his foot with one of the Jedi's chin. It made a loud crunch. The Jedi fell back unconscious. Then Maul reactivated his lightsaber and cut deeply into the other Jedi's arm. The Jedi dropped his lightsaber and was clutching his wounded arm. Maul force grabbed him in an instant and pulled him closer, until he slowly impaled the Jedi on his lightsaber. The Jedi face was in utter disbelief and agony. Maul pulled him closer still with an evil furious face. Oh my, how I love this, Maul thought with great rage. Then he force pushed the Jedi back where he collided with another one landing on top of him.

Then furiously Maul cut five more Jedi down with ease. The fifth one, who was struggling to get out from under the dead Jedi, Maul walked up to him and with a swift move he stomped on his neck with his leather boots breaking it instantly.

Maul preoccupied with the Jedi he just destroyed with pleasure, was unaware with what Kyra was doing. Then he looked up and saw her fighting on the other side of the room with her double-bladed lightsaber. Her rapid movements were in a pretty purple blur. Her slender athletic form was twisting and turning with great ease. To Maul she looked like a beautiful acrobat with her long raven hair flying through the air. He could look at her all day like this he thought with astonishment on his tattooed face. About a dozen dead bodies were lying at her feet and around her. One of them was impaled onto the wall, where a big wrought iron candle holder was visible a moment ago.

Then she turned and nodded her head at Maul with a small evil smile on her full lips.

Maul sensed that she really enjoyed her fight. But something he did not sense, neither she. Behind Kyra emerged the final Jedi from under the slain bodies. Badly wounded he force grabbed Kyra pulling her in front of him. Shielding him with her body. Kyra's eyes grew wide with surprise. It happened so quickly that she had no time to react. Firmly holding her in front, the Jedi yelled to Maul.

" Leave Sith!" He yelled. "NOW! Or I swear I will kill her right here right now!"

Maul looked at the wounded man. He felt pity and great anger towards him. He was using Kyra as a human shield and it infuriated him even more. Then Maul spoke up in his deep voice: " How cowardly of you to say such things like that. I know you would not kill her." He said. "That's not the Jedi way." He pointed his lightsaber at him, not taking his burning eyes off of him. " When I get to you, I will destroy you Jedi scum." Than he added in a deep growling voice: "With great pleasure."

Behind Kyra, the man's lips curled into a vicious smile. He looked at Maul and said to him, with a hint of malice in his voice: " I am done with the Jedi way Sith!" And with that he stabbed his lightsaber through Kyra's body.

Kyra felt no pain at first. The only thing she felt was great warmth and then she felt the scorching heat. With astonished face she looked down and saw a bright blue light bursting through her chest. It's so beautiful, Kyra thought for a second, and then the excruciating pain followed and Kyra screamed loud with fear and anger.

With extreme speed Maul landed front of Kyra, and grabbed hold of the Jedi. With several quick deadly strikes, he completely destroyed the man's body. There was not much left of him after Maul was done.

Then he turned his attention to Kyra. She was lying on the ground terribly wounded and in her beautiful green eyes, Maul saw terrible fear and pain and confusion. He lowered himself and held her dying body tight. He could sense that she was fighting very hard to stay alive. Maul felt like his whole world collapsed in this very moment. Millions of thoughts were running through his raged mind. He did not want her to die, damn it! He wanted her very much alive, and wanted her with all his might. He couldn't grasp the thought to lose her, her voice, her beautiful smile. Kyra slowly lifted her arm up and gently stroked Maul's tattooed face. She was glad somehow; that his face was the last thing she would see before she'll die.

 **Hi everyone! More chapters on the way! I can't wait to show you how this story will end!**


	13. What bonds us part 2

_"Must relax, reach out with my mind, and reach inside through the pain to touch the Force. Knit bones…. mend flesh…renew!" Ki-Adi-Mundi, during the battle of Hypori_

Chapter 13. What bonds us Part 2.

Maul knew what he had to do. He just hoped he had the strength to do it. He gently lifted Kyra's body in his arms and walked out of the room. She was losing conscious rapidly; he knew there wasn't much time. He had to hurry. Maul got on his speeder bike with Kyra and sped off toward the mountains.

The bike accelerated with immense speed. The huge mountains grew bigger and bigger as they approached it. He dismounted the bike quickly and walked into the dark mouth of the cave. Kyra was getting very weak and limp in his strong arms. He could sense that she was using the power of the dark side just to stay alive, but he know that soon she would be too weak to hang onto it much longer. Maul walked past the huge dead lizard creature and headed towards the larger cavern. Using his dark powers Maul navigated through the pitch-black caverns. When he reached the mouth of the larger cavern, he rushed to the middle of the room, where the other long dead creature laid. He gently laid Kyra's body down in front of it. In the dim glow of the cave walls, he could see her pale flesh and felt that she was getting colder with each passing second.

Maul somehow sense that this place, this ancient cavern could help him to achieve what he was about to do. Within it's walls he could feel the powers of both Light and Dark mingling with each other in a perfect balance. The Force was strong in here he thought.

Maul looked down at Kyra and with a sudden move he ripped open her already torn shirt. Her pale chest was rising very shallow. Between her breasts was a huge dark gash, from where her life force was slowly slipping away. Maul closed his eyes and started to concentrate with an immense focus. Maul never used this Dark Force power on anyone before. He did use some of the heeling powers on himself in the past, but this was completely different. He just hoped that he would be able to go through with it without losing her or killing himself in the process. He delved deeper and deeper into his dark conscious. It took tremendous control to concentrate on one thing and one thing only. In his mind he saw Kyra's limp body shimmering with a fusion of Light and Dark. They looked like there were in a strange but beautiful dance, swirling around her, within her.

Then Maul concentrated his powers on the deep wound. With extreme strength, he excruciatingly slowly started to mend her organs from within. First he mended her torn lungs, then the blood vessels in it with every little fiber attached. Then he mended her slowly beating wounded heart. He experienced extraordinary pain and anguish to achieve this process. It felt like he was feeling her tremendous pain and suffering while he was fixing her. Then placing his hands on Kyra's body, he concentrated harder, then brought forward the deepest darkest power he could ever muster up. This immense power traveled through his hands, and fingers into Kyra's body. Next to them the ground started to tremble. Small stones and pebbles were floating up off the floor. Kyra's body started to convulse. Her whole body was shaking violently. Maul had to hold on with great strength. He could feel every single part of the process. This excruciating pain was unbearable to take. The full power of the Force was traveling back and forth from Kyra's body to Maul's. It felt like hours had passed. Maul let out a deep growl in his throat through clenched teeth.

Then he opened his eyes and looked into Kyra's face. And what he saw there filled him with agony and fear. Kyra's eyes were open looking into Maul's. Their colors were murky and dark. In an instant he saw, pictures, and images floating up from her. With a sudden realization Maul understood where and what images he was seeing. Images of chaos and confusion. In a matter of seconds Maul saw everything what the Jedi showed Kyra back in that room. An absolute rage swelled within him. Now he knew the truth he wanted to know so badly and it infuriated him to a highest level.

Kyra slowly opened her eyes and saw Maul kneeling next to her. His face in agony and rage. She was back at the cave where she slay the lizard she realized it, but when she looked around she saw that they were in the larger cavern, where the other creature laid dead. Slowly Kyra moved her trembling hands to her chest where her deadly wound was now completely healed. Only a small thin scar remained on her pale soft skin. Then in a split second she realized that her chest was completely exposed. She tried to cover herself up, but there was not enough fabric left off of her torn shirt. She thought how odd the situation was and her face flushed red in an instant. Maul became fully aware of Kyra's thoughts. It was like she was speaking to him through the Force. Kneeling still, he swiftly removed his shirt and draped it over Kyra. Keeping his intimate and unconventional thoughts for himself. Looking into Kyra's green eyes he felt a tremendous weight lifting off of his shoulders.

For the very first time in his life Maul thought he felt happy. Raising her body off the ground slowly and carefully, Maul walked towards the cave mouth, leaving the cavern behind.

When they emerged from the cave the sun was already coming up on the horizon.

 **I wanted to have a special Force bond between Maul and Kyra. They will use it in the upcoming chapters.**


	14. Better than meditation

Chapter 14. Better than meditation

As soon as they entered the Infiltrator, Maul gently placed Kyra into one of the passenger seats then he seat down at his seat and quickly started up the ship. Engaging the cloaking device the Infiltrator took off in an instant leaving only dust behind. Maul knew they had to leave right away. Master's mission was complete. There was no reason for them to stay any longer. Within a few minutes they were in outer space. On the console Maul set the coordinates towards the planet Kish. Then he engaged the autopilot. Walking up to the slumbering Kyra, he carefully picked her up and took her towards her chamber.

Kyra felt two strong arms lifting her up. She felt very tired and sore. Her body was in a recuperating state. The Force power, what Maul inflicted upon her was slowly healing her body from the inside. The agonizing pain she felt earlier was subsiding with every minute. Kyra knew in that cave Maul was risking his life to save hers. She didn't know what type of dark ritual he was using on her to keep her alive, but one thing she knew, that she was grateful. She was grateful to be alive, and grateful to be close by him.

With Kyra in his arms, Maul walked to her sleeping chamber and opened the door.

He slowly placed her body on her bed and looked down at her. Kyra opened her eyes, they looked tired and haunted Maul thought. He knew her small body took a lot of stress during his ritual. He even had a hard time just to stay on his feet now. Maul felt very tired and exhausted. He was about to turn and leave when suddenly Kyra grabbed onto his arm and said in a low husky voice. "Please Maul. Stay with me. I don't want to be alone. Please." Maul looked down, and in her eyes he saw confusion and fear.

Kyra didn't want him to leave. She couldn't bare the thought of staying in this room by herself right now. She was still scared and confused and her emotions were all over the place. So Maul decided to stay, at least until she'll fall asleep. He positioned his body behind hers on the bed. With her back to him, she was still wearing his shirt; it looked big and bulky on her small frame. Maul's body was pressed hard into Kyra's. The bed was really narrow, only designed for one person to sleep comfortably.

Kyra pushed her body into Maul's. She wanted to feel his warmth. She loved that his natural body temperature was much warmer then hers. It comforted her. A small smile appeared on Kyra's face. Then slowly she fell asleep in his arms.

Maul had one of his arm wrapped around Kyra's body. It felt really good to hold her like this. She was breathing soft and smooth he noticed. Maul breathed into her soft velvety hair. She smelled beautiful and enticing at the same time. Maul knew he had to push these unconventional thoughts out of his mind. So he quickly started to thinking about the visions he saw during the ritual. With racing thoughts, somehow Maul knew Master was behind Kyra's parents massacre. He had to have a very good reason to order the killings. Maul thought that somehow Master found out about Kyra and knowing her powers, he wanted her for himself. So he ordered his dark knights to accomplish this selfish task.

But there was one thing Maul couldn't wrap his head around. It appeared that Kyra's mother was a Jedi, but her father was a Sith, and a very powerful one at that, he knew for sure. His fighting technique was superb and forceful. It looked very familiar to Maul. So it didn't surprise him that Kyra was an offspring of two very powerful people. It was not Maul's place to question his Master decisions, or his orders. But deep inside, he really wanted to find out about this strange scenario. It appeared Master purposely wanted Kyra to find out who she was and where she came from.

Thus it might be a confrontation between Master and Kyra, which would lead to her death, without doubt. Maul couldn't and wouldn't allow that to happen! In the cave he bonded his soul and very existence with her, therefore she was as much of his as he was of hers. Suddenly Maul felt really tired. He truly needed to meditate now. After meditation Maul knew, he would see things more clearly.

Very slowly and quietly he shifted his body trying to get off of the bed.

Kyra no longer felt Maul's warm body behind her. With this sudden realization, she opened her eyes and quickly turned. She saw Maul getting up and swiftly she grabbed hold of his arm pulling him down on top of her. His face was just inches of hers, his body was hovering over Kyra's, while he held himself up so he wont crush her. Maul just had to look into her pretty wide eyes and he know that there was no point of return.

Quickly lifting her head up, she crushed her lips to his. Pushing her tongue into his mouth finding his. Her kiss was full of hunger and desire. Maul completely lost himself in her kiss. He slowly lowered his body on top of her. He wanted to feel her supple perfectly shaped breasts on his skin. Kyra sensing his thoughts quickly pulled off his shirts. Her skin was warm and very soft. Maul suddenly tore his mouth off of hers and with his tongue he was traveling down on her long white neck, lower and lower, until he reached one of her breast and slowly and enticingly he started to lick on her erect pink nipple. Kyra let out a loud moan as he was softly sucking on her breast. Then playfully he bit into her and Kyra took a sharp short breath in, enjoying the delicious pain. Then Maul mouth traveled towards her other breast and started to play with it. Kyra arousal grew with every lick, every small bite. Maul enjoyed this very much. He felt his excitement was growing with hers simultaneously. While his mouth was on her breast licking and biting, with a swift and precise move he pulled off her pants, ripping them at the seams. Kyra took a small short breath in with surprise. Then she started to giggle. Maul looked up from her breast when Kyra said smiling." Maul, you owe me a new outfit."

Then suddenly with both hands she grabbed onto his horns and pulled him up close to her face looking into his eyes. She saw them burning with tremendous desire for her. Then she softly kissed his lips. It almost felt like a lovers kiss. No one ever kissed me like this before, he thought with amazement. Suddenly Maul felt that his belt came undone and flew across the small room. Kyra started to laugh when she noticed his shock. Then with a loud ripping sound his pants started to come apart at the seams falling off of his body. Maul looked up at Kyra seeing a mischievous small evil smile on her face. Then she purred in a sweet voice: "Now I owe you one." Maul quickly grabbed her and pulled her beneath him, pressing his whole body weight on top of her. Then he slowly entered into her. It was incredible. She felt warm, soft and perfect. With a slow motion he started to move his hips.

Kyra felt him enter her. Feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure at the same time with wonderful warmth. It was astonishing. Their hips moved in a perfect unison. Then Maul sensed that she was at the edge of her climax. Her breaths were coming rapid and sharp now. Kyra knew she was about to experience her very first orgasm. Then suddenly an overwhelming pleasure took over her whole body. It felt like millions of stars exploded at the same time. Her soft body shuddered with great satisfaction beneath him. Her intense climax pushed his raw desire further into her until he reached his breathtaking climax as well. His body shook with great pleasure. Kyra was looking into his face feeling him through the Force. Maul felt it too. This connection was an unbreakable bond between them.

Wrapping his strong arms around her, they laid exhausted and spent beside each other.

But before a deep and well-deserved sleep took over Maul, a small smile appeared on his lips, this type of meditation was well deserved he thought.


	15. Secrets of the past part 1

Chapter 15. Secrets of the past Part 1.

Three days later they arrived on Kish. Their ship quietly landed at the outer edge of the shipyard. Kyra unbuckled herself and walked up to Maul who was also getting out of his seat. He swiftly pulled her into his arms, then in a serious voice he said. " Please Kyra, don't do anything reckless." Then he continued: " We have to be very careful, you know that. A confrontation with Master would be unwise. We both know how powerful he is." Then his voice became softer. " I could not lose you, Kyra."

Looking into his eyes she saw a mixture of emotions, from fear to anger and passion. Yes! Passion she thought. They did share a form of passion and more on their way back to Kish.

Images of them kissing softly and gently, images of Maul's beautiful hard and strong body, his hungry mouth on her. Oh yes! Kyra thought, this was something she would always cherish in her heart. She wanted to share these memories of hers with him, but than she thought otherwise. Kyra knew what she had to do and it made her heart ache with pain.

"I can not promise you anything Maul." She said looking up at him with her pretty green eyes. "The only thing I can is my unconditional and deep affection for you. That would never change now, it only will make us stronger together." Saying that she kissed him fast and hard then turned and walked out of the ship.

Maul followed her with his eyes. What he really wanted is to pull her back and take off, and get out of here, off this planet. He didn't know what would happen once they will be in Master's presence. To his Master, he owned loyalty and obedience. He could not turn against him. Even if he wanted to, he was no match for Master's dark powers. At least he thought, not alone. But on the other hand, he really wanted Kyra. Not just her body, which was driving his animalistic side crazy with passion, but her whole being as well. She was a part of him now, and to lose her, would feel like losing a limb. He didn't want to think about that. This was tearing him apart from the inside. With heavy heart Maul knew that soon he would need to make a choice. And choose quickly and wisely.

He grabbed his cloak and lightsaber and walked off the ship.

Kyra saw people practicing in the yard. They looked at her way and respectfully nodded their head. In quick strides she walked past them, entering the building. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, she only wanted to talk to Master. Kyra thoughts were in turmoil. She knew she had to calm herself and be clear headed. Especially when she was about to confront Master. When she reached his chamber's door, she stopped. Kyra took a deep breath in then slowly exhaled. She was preparing herself for anything that could happen behind these dark doors.

Kyra opened the door and walked into the chamber. Master was sitting in his chair looking at her direction. He looked cold and composed Kyra thought. His chilling pale smile didn't reach his eyes. And those dark eyes now were penetrating into hers looking for something.

Master knew already that Kyra and Maul was back. He felt them through the Force. He also knew that she would come to confront him. He was ready now. Ready to tell her the truth. It's been so long, he thought, eighteen years now. Time went by fast and his anger and rage grew bigger and bigger with each passing year. But now knowing that his enemies had perished by the hands of Darth Maul and Kyra, it gave him some satisfaction at last. Looking into Kyra's eyes he saw anger and frustration and something else, he thought. Something strange he couldn't understand.

Kyra stood at the door looking at Master. Then she said one thing. " WHY!?" Kyra's strong voice echoed through the tall chamber.

Slowly, Master stood up and walked toward Kyra, not taking his eyes off of her. When he got closer, he stopped just a couple yards from where she stood and spoke with a raspy dark voice. " The time has come my dear Kyra. I'm glad that now, I can reveal the truth to you." Then he continued. "It's been so long Kyra. You are all grown up and ready to take your rightful place. By, my …. " then he was interrupted when the door opened and Maul walked in. Maul looked from Master to Kyra then back to Master bowing his head.

Master acknowledged his presence with slight annoyance and then turned his attention back to Kyra.

" I'm delighted that everything is going in the perfect direction as I planed." He said it with a mysterious smile.

Then he turned to Maul and said. " Darth Maul, my loyal apprentice, I'm glad that you joined us for our union. Your part would be greatly appreciated."

Then he turned and walked back slowly to take his seat.

Maul stood next to Kyra. The way Master was talking was confusing and strange.

Somewhere in his mind Maul knew something was wrong, he sensed it.

Something will happen here today, in this very room and it could change everything.

Kyra mind was swirling with millions of questions she wanted to ask. But before she could ask, Master resumed to speak again in a very deliberate way: " Your mother Kyra, oh yes, she was a great beauty, that I can not deny." He said with a small gleeful smile. "She came here a long time ago, to complete a mission. She came her to destroy me and my only son."

Son? Kyra looked confused. She never knew Master had a son. He never talked about it. And my mother? Why is he talking about my mother? She thought with amazement.

Master continued on. "But on the contrary, this mission of hers turned out in a very different way. There was no fight, no confrontation. Your mother stole my son from me. My only son." He said with sorrow and anger in his voice. " Her Light blinded my weak and fool son. The son who was destined to be the most powerful man in the universe." Then he looked straight into Kyra's green eyes and said. " What I'm about to tell you Kyra, will change everything. You will see things more clearly in a completely different way." He stopped, then with a strong and powerful voice he said.

"Yes Kyra, I am your grandfather!"

 **Hi everyone! I'm so glad that you like my story! More chapters are on the way!**


	16. Secrets of the past part 2

Chapter 16. Secrets of the past Part 2.

Master's haunting voice was still lingering in her mind. She couldn't comprehend what he just said a moment ago. It sounded strange and unthinkable. But looking into his eyes she knew he was telling her the truth. Suddenly Kyra experienced a mixture of anger, awe, confusion and hate. Hearing those words, Kyra felt her whole life was a lie. But why? She kept asking herself over and over. Now, she really wanted to know! Now was the time to confront this man, who called himself her grandfather. Then suddenly she realized that this mission was no coincidence. Master deliberately sent her to that moon. He used her to get his revenge. Kyra indeed revenged her father's death, but not her mothers. Her mother's death was all on Master. This vile man! Who killed her beautiful mother for loving the man, the man who did not share his father's vision? This despicable man! With his evil game plan within matter of seconds completely destroying a life of a happy family! How dare to call himself MY grandfather! With every passing second Kyra's hatred was growing towards Master.

Master was enjoying her rage and hatred. He wanted her to feel this way. His perfect plan was unfolding front of his eyes. Just needed her to do one more very important task to complete the training.

Standing next to Kyra, Maul felt everything. His Force connection through Kyra enabled him to tap into her mind. And what he saw in there filled him with anguish and absolute rage. Now he understood why Master sent Kyra on the mission. Maul knew he had to do something before Kyra lose her inner balance and the unstoppable monster would surface.

" Yes my dear Kyra." Master said with his dark raspy voice. " Use your anger and hate. Defeat the Light within you! Feed the power of the Dark side, until it consumes you completely!" His voice rising with every breath. " Give in to it and your destiny will be ours!"

Kyra felt herself slipping deeper and deeper into complete and utter darkness. It was around her, within her, pulsing with great ferocity. It beckoned her and promised an absolute infinite power. The Light in her was slowly diminishing. It was slipping through her fingers until the complete darkness took over and that's when she heard Master's voice.

"My dear granddaughter." He said, his voice dark with malice. "There is only one more task I'll ask of you." He paused then said. "Kill Darth Maul!" Master's venomous voice was floating through the blackness. "Kill him! Then your training will be complete and you and I would rule the galaxy as family, bonded by blood, our destiny will be fulfilled and with time you will become the greatest and strongest Empress of the whole galactic Empire!"

"Kill him now!" His raged voice rising. " And let our greatest, and darkest journey begin." "Yes my Master" Kyra said with a sinister voice. Within her jet black eyes a reflection of a single bright purple line was flickering with high intensity.

Maul felt the dark monster surface with extraordinary depth. Pure ice-cold darkness enveloped him. These very powerful thoughts were coming in high waves from Kyra's mind. It was astonishing and alarming at the same time. For a moment he felt himself pulled towards the great dark abyss. It was taunting him. Calling him. Whispering in hundreds of voices promising boundless power and total distraction.

Then Maul saw Kyra ignited her lightsaber and he knew he had no choice but to fight her.

Igniting his lightsaber. He was ready for her. Kyra attacked him with amazing speed. She was on top of him in a split second. With her full strength she brought down her lightsaber on his with high ferocity. They collided in an instant, making a high-pitched buzzing sound. The very air around them shimmering with great force. Maul skillfully avoided her fast attacks. He was backing up away from her. He didn't want to hurt her. But she was impossible to reason with right now, he knew. And she was very strong and amazingly fast. Maul was a great fighter, he has been training hard and diligent since childhood, but even for him she was a force to reckon with. Suddenly she made a spinning flip in the air and slashed at him. Maul had barely enough time to pull himself back; then he felt the scorching heat of her lightsaber right at his abdomen. Slashing through his leather belt. Burning his skin. Maul looked down at his stomach where his flash was burned and charred. Then the pain came and with all his strength he embraced it, breathing hard and fast now, he pushed the pain down deeper and deeper and then tapped into his anger, anguish and rage. With a sudden move he ducked down and kicked Kyra's legs from under her. Then in a split second he was on top of her, pushing his whole bodyweight down on her. Kyra was holding her lightsaber across her chest with all her strength. Maul was pushing down holding his lightsaber. On impact they made a vibrating perfectly shaped letter x. Their faces were only inches away flickering in reddish and purplish shades. Maul tried to reach out to Kyra through the Force, through they connection, but no avail. She was lost in darkness deep inside.

Then Kyra leg came up and kicked him in the groin. Maul saw bright starts behind his eyes. His face was in agony. Then the excruciating pain traveled up on his abdomen. Oh Maker, he thought this hurts like hell! Kyra taking advantage of the situation pushed him off of her with her Force power. Maul flew through the air landing at the door. His lightsaber fell out of his hands, and landed a couple of yards from him. With a quick move his weapon flew into Kyra's hand. Maul knew that losing his lightsaber was not a smart thing to do, and now he had to rely on his Force powers only. Standing in the middle of the room Kyra activated one side of his lightsaber then did the same with hers.

Then she sprinted towards Maul with raged face. Maul firmly stood his ground. He waited until she got closer, then with all of his strength; arms forward he expelled a very powerful Force push. Kyra's body fell back from the impact and slid a great length on the polished floor. Her face looked surprised then it changed into extreme anger and hate.

She quickly did a kick up jump off the floor. And with a very powerful Force field she grabbed ahold of Maul and lifted his body off the ground. While holding him in place, Kyra slowly crossed the room. Her dark eyes never leaving his. Maul tried to move but the Force field was immensely strong. Kyra deactivated her lightsaber but left his on. Walking towards Maul she extended her right arm while holding his lightsaber. Her face looked pale and an evil smile appeared on her lips. Very slowly she was pulling Maul to her. Maul was off the ground only a couple of feet and was struggling to move. With a sudden realization, he knew that Kyra was about to impale him with his own weapon. His intense yellow eyes were full of fear. Maul never felt anything like this in his whole life.

Master was watching every single move from his chair. His face showed excitement and proudness. She was more powerful than what he expected he thought. She was an unstoppable force! His own flesh and blood. Once he gets his army, Master thought smilingly, he would unleash her to destroy everyone who is opposing his visions. There was no one to stop him now!

In his final effort, Maul reached out to Kyra again. With an immense strength he pushed his mind into hers. Searching for the Light within the darkness. In her chaotic dark mind he almost lost himself. Then just before the complete darkness took over him, he saw something. He saw his own face. It was shimmering within the darkness. He focused his attention on that and suddenly he had an idea.

Kyra was lost. She knew she couldn't control the darkness within her. It horrified her to the core. In her mind she felt herself falling into an abyss, when suddenly a hand reached out of the great darkness and grabbed ahold of her arm. Kyra looked up and saw Maul's face. In an instant she saw vivid images floating front of her eyes. She saw herself fighting with the recruits in the training room, then saw herself in the cave killing the beast, then a sharp image of her looking into Maul's eyes just before he kissed her for the first time. Kyra realized that she was seeing these pictures from his mind. She reached out and held onto Maul with all her might.

Suddenly the darkness disappeared and Kyra opened her green eyes. Maul was still floating in the air front of her. He was almost impaled by his own lightsaber, which Kyra held. She looked into his eyes and saw fear and agony and something else. She saw compassion. Deactivating the lightsaber Kyra slowly placed Maul on the floor then passionately hugged him.


	17. I am a Grey Jedi!

_There is no Dark side, nor a Light side_

 _There is only the Force_

 _I will do what I must to keep the balance_

 _The balance is what keeps me together_

 _There is no good without evil, but evil most not be aloud to flourish_

 _There is passion, yet emotion_

 _Serenity, yet peace_

Chaos, yet order

 _I am the wielder of the flame, the protector of balance_

 _I am the holder of the torch, lightning the way_

 _I am the keeper of the flame, soldier of balance_

 _I am the guardian of balance_

 _I am a Grey Jedi!_

Chapter 17. I am a Grey Jedi!

Master was in complete disbelief. Everything was going so perfect he thought. But seeing Kyra hugging Maul in a passionate embrace was an unwelcome surprise. He felt the anger was growing in within him. He felt betrayed and humiliated at the same time.

Looking at them together was a biggest surprise he could get. His anger towards Maul was incredibly strong at that moment. This savage Zabrak seduced my granddaughter! How could he do this to me! To his Master!

"YOU!" Master yelled to Maul with an evil rage on his pale face. " You savage animal! You dared to seduce her!"

Then looking at Kyra he said: "And you! How could you give yourself to this, …this filthy animal!" Master's voice was rising with anger and frustration. His dark eyes were enraged.

"Your betrayal would not go unpunished, Darth Maul!" he shouted. Then with a sudden move, Master jumped out his chair, igniting his red lightsaber, and lunged at Maul. He was extremely fast and Maul had barely enough time to grab his lightsaber. With a sudden collision their lightsabers sparked with high intensity. Maul knew he needed to be very smart and on edge. He couldn't afford to make not even a slightest mistake. After all his was fighting with Master. The most powerful man in the universe. Master was pushing him back with his great strength while they lightsabers were in contact. Maul felt his feet sliding backward on the floor. He had to focus on his balance, otherwise Master would push him off of his feet any second now. With all his strength he planted his feet into the floor and with a quick motion Maul pushed forward then up to break contact with Master's saber. Master lost his balance for a split second, and then with a swift move kicked Maul in the stomach. Maul roared with unbearable pain and anguish. And that's when Kyra jumped in between them holding her purple lightsaber in front. Facing Master she slashed at him with fury. Master counterattacked her advances with ease. To him it looked like Kyra was using her Light side to fight this fight. He pitied her for being unwise to attack him like that. Indeed she was fast, he cannot deny it, but not fast enough or strong enough. Master only wanted to focus on Maul. He didn't want to waste time or energy on Kyra right now. With a sudden move he force grabbed her and pushed her to the far side of the chamber. Kyra landed hard on the cold floor. Her left side went numb from the impact. When she tried to get up, Master pulled off a large piece of wall decoration with the Force and threw it on top of her. Pinning her to the ground, beneath the large metal object. Now he thought, he could fully focus on Maul. He wanted to destroy him. He wanted this savage to suffer a great pain.

Maul saw Kyra flew across the room and heard the sound of her impact when she landed on the floor. He knew she was in great pain. And this thought fueled his immense anger and hatred towards Master even more.

Maul jumped up as high as he could and brought down his ignited lightsaber on top of Master's. The impact was tremendous. The very air around them was fuming with high electricity. Maul was pushing down hard on Masters lightsaber. His face was just a few inches from his. Their enraged faces glowing in a reddish hue. Then with a powerful fast kick, Maul brought Master down on one knee. But as sudden he went down he quickly got up pushing back Maul using his Force powers. Stepping back, Maul felt another, stronger Force power rushing at him with full speed; he quickly sidestepped it then their fight resumed in swirling red deadly strikes.

Master knew that the skills and knowledge he gave Maul was backfiring on him now. He had a harder time to counterattack Mauls powerful advances. Yes, he was older and more experienced, but Maul was much younger and fueled by deep passion. When he saw the opportunity, he mustered up his deepest, darkest and strongest Force power and unleashed it on Maul with enormous strength. Maul felt a very strong and powerful force push hitting him in the middle of his chest. Losing his balance he fell backward sliding across the room, and with great impact Maul hit the wall. The pain in his chest and neck was unbearable. For a second he felt paralyzed. Then a high electrical current struck into his already battered body. The pain was just too much to take, and everything went black.

Kyra saw Maul hitting the wall with great force. Then a very bright white lighting struck into his body and Kyra knew Maul was in extraordinary pain. Then she felt him losing conscious and saw Master walking towards him with an evil sly smile on his lips. Going in for the final kill. The heavy piece of metal was crushing her body into the floor. She couldn't move it. She felt weak and inadequate. When she tried to push up with her arms, her left arm felt broken. An intense pain shot through her upper arm and Kyra had to clench her teeth not to scream in agony. She had to calm herself and focus. She has to embrace the pain to give her strength. She had to get up and help him, before it was too late!

Master looked down on Maul's unconscious body. He looked weak and pathetic Master thought. How could I have been so blind to invest my teachings and knowledge into this? His pale face showed pity and disgusts. Then a powerful energy current shot out of his hands again and hit Maul's body with full force.

Seeing Maul's body convulsing with each and every lightning strike, her anger was intensely rising within. All her life was a lie, the man she knew and trusted was a traitor, he killed her mother and killed her father, and now his about to kill the man she cared about. The man who sacrificed his life to save hers! The man who would die for her if needed to be!

"NOOOOO!" Kyra screamed with all her might, then the large metal piece forcefully flew high into the air and landed with a tremendous impact on the floor.

Master looked to Kyra lowering his hands. She was fuming with hatred and darkness he could sense it. Her shoulders rising rapidly with each breath. In her eyes Master saw something unexpected. Then in a split second he raised his arms and sent a very powerful lightning Force into her body. Kyra fell back. Her face was in surprise and anguish. Then she tried to get up and he sent another jolt of electricity into her body. And another. And another. With a deep malicious voice Master yelled to Kyra: " You disappointed me greatly, Kyra!"

" I should have known, you have too much of your mother in you!" Then he added with a sinister tone: " I should have killed you with her that day!"

Suddenly she felt something strange and amazing. It coursed through her veins and through every little fiber in her body. It felt very warm and sharp at the same time. Then she looked down on her hands and saw a bluish electrical current on the tips of her fingers. They slightly buzzed around her long fingertips, making a small crackling sound.

Looking up at Master with a sudden move Kyra pushed her hands towards him releasing a very powerful lightning current. With full force it struck him in the chest, pushing his body back. A great astonishment appeared on his face. Then quickly he regained his composure and fought back sending powerful currents towards Kyra again.

Kyra saw what was coming at her way and pushed back with great strength. The two high electrical current collided with each other. It made an enormous sound within the chamber walls.

It was a tug of war between the two equally measured force power. Kyra focused more into these new powers of hers and found that this power was giving her an extraordinary strength, which she never experienced before. It felt amazingly good. It felt like unlimited power! Kyra pushed harder and harder and suddenly she felt that Master's strength was weakening. Then she pushed even harder.

Maul opened his eyes and what he saw amazed him. Master and Kyra in a Force lightning match. The immense electricity was raging in between them with high buzzing and crackling sound. Blinding his vision with intense bright light.

Maul was down on all fours. Looking at Kyra's direction, he thought she looked amazing and very powerful. Then he looked at Master and saw fear mixed with anguish on his face. Then looking back at Kyra he saw her eyes staring into his and that's when Maul heard her strong voice inside of his head. She said one thing:

" Now!"

With all his strength Maul quickly jumped to his feet and ran towards Master with full speed. Swiftly igniting his lightsaber pushing his body high off the ground he flew through the air and with immense speed and rage he was bringing down his weapon on Master.

Master knew he was losing this fight. Kyra was unexpectedly powerful. My own flesh and blood he thought ironically. He knew he was defeated. Then through the Force she called to him. " Dear grandfather." She said it with malice. "I could feel your powers are weakening. Yes, I disappointed you; I couldn't be the person you wanted me to be. I am who I am!" Then she proudly said: "I am a Grey Jedi!" Then suddenly Kyra felt Master's body give in while on his face a strange peaceful look appeared.

Maul's weapon came down fast and strong on Master. The lightsaber cut through his body with ease. It came down diagonally from his neck across his chest splitting him down to his hipbones. Standing over his Master's destroyed form he looked down on with great satisfaction. Then turned and ran towards Kyra embracing her with great pleasure. He held her so tight that out of Kyra came a small whimpering sound, then with a mischievous grin she said: " You are killing me Maul." He smiled then kissed her hard and long.


	18. What have we become?

Chapter 18. What have we become?

Maul suddenly let go of Kyra and looked towards the door. He sensed the guards just outside of the chambers door. They most likely heard the commotion and wanted to know what was going on in here. Maul didn't want to start another fight right now. He was exhausted and hurt. Every single muscle in his body was screaming with agony. But there was only one problem. The only exit from the chamber was the door they came in earlier. And that was off limits now. Suddenly the door opened and six of Master's Imperial Royal guards entered the chamber. Armed with Force pikes and fully clad in their crimson robes. They looked at Master's destroyed body lying on the floor then with a sudden move their activated the long pikes. Nobody made a move. Seconds went by, but to Kyra felt like hours. She didn't want to fight either with these guards. In a split second Kyra and Maul turned simultaneously towards the huge windows. And run as fast as they could across the room, Kyra extended her arms, sent a powerful Force push at the huge windows, shattering them to million shiny pieces. Kyra and Maul jumped out of the window and landed on their feet on the green grass, which was littered with sharp glass pieces just beneath the window. As fast as they could they sprinted towards the shipyard. Kyra knew that the guards would follow them until they caught. They loyalty ran deep with Master. They would avenge his death even if its cost them theirs. Kyra looked back over her shoulder and saw all six guards jumping out of the window. Pursuing.

Maul knew they have to reach the Infiltrator as quick as possible. The ship was the only escape from this place. While running he entered a start up code for the ship on the small keypad, which was located on the inside of his leather glove.

The guards were getting closer and closer Kyra realized that. They were fresh and ready to revenge Masters death. On the other hand Maul and Kyra was extremely exhausted. Her left arm was pulsing with great pain. And look in at Maul he didn't looked better either she thought. Every second counted and they couldn't waste any.

Somewhere in the main building a very loud alarm sounded off. Then they reached the perimeter of the shipyard and pushed themselves further into the yard. They could see the ship now, next to the last hangar. Maul was glad when he saw the door down he knew that the ship was ready to take off. Quickly they ran up on the door and closed it behind. Then the autopilot lifted the ship and they took off, leaving the crimson guards in the dust.

Kyra and Maul was breathing extremely hard. Kyra sunk down on the floor and started to laugh. Maul was leaning against the wall look in at her. He felt like he was dying. The fight with Master came with a great price he thought. Then with an exhausted deep voice he asked Kyra. " Why are you laughing? You think it's funny?" Then he looked into her eyes and saw not happiness or glee but sadness, deep and true sadness. She was hurt and not just physically, but deeper than that. Then her forced laughter turned into a sudden and heart wrenching cry. Maul lowered himself next to her then embraced her shaking body while gently stroking her back.

Kyra was in tremendous pain. She felt her very soul was ripped to pieces. All the things she believed and trusted were shattered just like the chamber windows she thought gloomy. She knew that her life from now on would be completely different. And not just hers, but Maul's is well. They become fugitives in the eyes of the Empire committing an atrocity, by killing Master. Master she thought. No! She didn't want to think about him right now. She had to clear her head. Looking into Maul's eyes, Kyra felt safer and stronger. Yes! Together they were stronger. Now they can start a new life even if it means to hide and run forever.

Maul got up and pulled Kyra off the floor. Then they went up to the cockpit. Sitting in his chair he entered some new coordinates into the c shaped control panel. Kyra looked at him then asked: " Where are we going?"

" We are heading to my home planet, Dathomir." He said, still looking down on the console.

"Dathomir?" Kyra said with a hint of surprise in her voice. " I never heard of it. Where is it"?

Maul swiftly answered: " It's in the Outer Rim Territories in the Dathomir system." Then he continued. " We should arrive there in a few days. I have family there. My brother can help us." Then he added with a hint of apprehension. " And my mother. Yes she could help too." Thinking about his mother, Maul got a queasy sensation in his guts.

He wasn't sure how she would react when they arrive. And of course, he wasn't sure how she would react to Kyra. It was not a custom on his planet to couple with a non-Dathomirian. They liked to keep their traditions to themselves. The Nightsisters held an iron fist over the Nightbrothers by manipulating them into their own personal avengers.

Also they possessed powerful magic, which was used and utilized form the depth of the planet itself.

Kyra sensed his troubled thoughts. Then she asked Maul: " Does your planet have an Ocean?"

Maul looked at her then said: " No Ocean, but we have huge lakes. I think you would like them." Then he paused and said. " We also have Rancor's as well."

Kyra noticed a small devilish smile crept on his tattooed face when he said that.

" What's a Rancor?" Kyra asked. " You'll see". He replied with the same expression.

Kyra slowly sat down on Maul's lap and kissed him lightly on the lips. Looking in each other's eyes, they knew that an exciting and new experience would begin with this journey.

Epilogue

Somewhere in the galaxy, in a small and simple hospital room, a young man was lying in bed. The sound of machine, which was keeping his organs alive, was making small beeping noises. The man appeared to be sleeping in a deep coma. With the help of the machine his chest was slowly rising with each breath. His pale skin was a stark contrast to his dark brown hair. With his eyes closed, his face look somewhat content. Then suddenly the machine started to beep faster and louder. His bed started to tremble with a small energy. Then the trembling become more forceful and the whole room was shaking. In a quick motion his eyes flew open. They looked around quick with tremendous fear and amazement. Then slowly they became less fearful. And in their deep blue depths a tremendous glowing energy was burning high. Then a small evil grin appeared on his pale face.

The End. Or is it?

 **Hello everyone! I am so happy that you followed my fiction story diligently:) Maul and Kyra will begin a new journey together in The Sith and the Grey Volume II. Thank you again for your support! Feel free to leave a comment. It means a lot to me! May the Force be with all of us.**

 **I wrote a Science Fiction/Romance book, which is now available on Amazon kindle. Lots of action, mystery, and of course romance!**

 **If you like this story, you would love my new story of The Legend of Chora by Edit Sullivan. Feel free to check it out. The first 5 Chapters are available to read on Amazon for free.**

 **Thank you:D**


End file.
